Holding A Heart
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Audrey Young thought she had the perfect life. Until a fire one night. What happens after the fire? Who can help her heal? Maybe a wolf? Maybe a whole pack of wolves.
1. Ch 1 Fire Zone

**Chapter 1** – Fire Zone

Indigo blue eyes watched as her friends walked around the party holding plastic red solo cups filled with alcohol with some type of soda or juice to mask the pungent flavor of the strong 75.5% proof Bacardi 151 rum. This party was going sideways fast. Everyone there was pretty trashed and there was a room for all the stoners as well. She knew her clothes were going to reek of smoke, pot and alcohol before the night was up. She was half tempted to just ditch her friends and let them find their own ways home. But she couldn't do that. They were her friends and she'd volunteered to be the designated driver.

Audrey Young liked to party like the next teenager and granted everyone was trying to get their last party on before their senior year started; but to her partying consisted of loud music, movies, food, dancing and even the occasional make out session with your boyfriend. She wasn't into alcohol and she wasn't into smoking pot or even cigarettes. Her friends all knew that but didn't try to get her into it; they knew it was no use and they didn't rag on her about it either.

"Audrey…Hey Audi…Are you still with us?"

Audrey snapped out of her personal thoughts as she looked over at her friend Aubrey or Bree for short; when they'd met in first grade and had similar names it struck a chord in them both and had been best friends ever since.. "Sorry I guess I zoned out there for a few minutes. What were you saying Bree?"

The fiery red head with the Irish temper gave her a look before clearing her throat and sipping from her cup. Bree smirked. "Is Toby going to make it to the party?"

Audrey smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend as she nodded. "Yea he's supposed to be here in a while. His parents made him go to some family reunion in Seattle a couple of weeks ago but he was supposed to be back on the rez tonight to come to the party."

"How could I miss the end of the summer party?" A deep voice said next to the two girls sitting on the couch.

Audrey's head snapped up as she saw Toby standing there with his jeans, polo shirt and sneakers with his brown leather jacket still on. Audrey jumped up from the couch and took a couple of steps before launching herself into her boyfriends waiting arms.

Toby chuckled as he caught her with ease. Audrey was not exactly the biggest person on the Makah reservation. He wrapped his arms around her as his lips were suddenly pulled down to hers; he couldn't help chuckling against her lips, but it was quickly silenced when he responded to her kisses.

Bree rolled her eyes as she groaned in complete disgust. "God you two are going to kill me buzz if I don't walk away now."

Toby laughed as he looked at his girlfriend's best friend. "You don't mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a bit right?"

Bree shook her head no. "Be my guest she could use a good tonsil hockey gaming." Bree waved them both off as she went to find the drink mixer in the kitchen, when she woke up in the morning she wanted the worst hang over she could possibly get so she could puke on her step dad's Gucci dress shoes and since she happened to be working on her seventh mixed drink she was well on her way to Pukeville.

Toby laced his fingers with Audrey's as he quickly lead her through the house, which happened to be his best friend Nick's place; who happened to be Bree's boyfriend. Toby led her upstairs to the spare bedroom and closed and locked the door behind them. They were the only other two allowed upstairs other than Nick and Bree themselves. Toby turned to face Audrey as he was quick to cup her face and kiss her lips as he guided her gently back and onto the spare bed. They'd only been dating a few months and hadn't had sex yet, but Toby didn't mind waiting he knew eventually they were going to get into the sexual side of their relationship sooner or later. Tonight it was 'get reacquainted with each other' time. He'd been gone for two weeks and actually missed her something fierce.

A few hours later, Audrey and Bree were sitting in the front seat of Audrey's Black Mazda 3 as they giggled and sang along with the radio, too loud and completely out of tune. "So I noticed you and Nick snuck some alone time in there." Audrey teased Bree.

Bree giggled and snorted; oh yea she was trashed. "Yea, you know we can't keep our damn hands off each other when we've been drinking. It's like wild kingdom mating season on the Discovery channel. But it's all good, that boy knows how to GIVE as well as he GETS." Bree let a knowing smirk plaster itself on her face. "What about you and Toby, ya'll were in that spare room for the whole night practically. Did you all bump uglies yet?"

Audrey shook her head as she laughed. "Nope, not yet; maybe soon." Audrey pulled into Bree's driveway as the girls hugged and Bree promised to text when she woke up the following day. Audrey watched as Bree stumbled up the walk way to the front door and watched as she made it in the front door. She waited as she finally saw Bree's bedroom light turn on and she practically hung out the two story window and waved goodbye. Audrey flashed her lights and backed out and took off to her house.

Once Audrey got home she quietly walked up stairs and into her room. She could smell the smoke and pot in her hair and as she pulled the clip out her unruly inky black curls went everywhere. The smoke and pot scent was stronger and made her crinkle her nose in disgust. Oh yea a shower was definitely in need. She grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom downstairs to shower so she wouldn't wake her parents or her five year old little sister Claire.

Audrey had gotten dried off and was getting dressed in her shorts and t-shirt when she thought she smelled smoke. She shook her head and just figured it was her clothes that were in her arms. She opened the door and went wide eyed as she saw red and orange flames making their way around the living room blocking the front door. Audrey started to run up stairs but half way up her little sister Claire was running downstairs coughing and that was when Audrey saw black smoke pouring from their parent's room and down the hallway. Audrey lifted Claire and noticed the fire was basically blocking all exists. She knew if she broke a window it would increase the fire. Oxygen would always make a fire expand.

Audrey tore off back to the bathroom downstairs as she closed the bathroom door and got into the shower with Claire she grabbed a towel and ripped it in half and balled both halves up and covered her mouth and nose with it trying to not breathe in the smoke that was filling the small bathroom fast. She handed the other balls up towel to Claire and instructed her to hold it over her mouth and nose. She turned the water in the shower on which soaked both of the girls, but for some reason the water shut off on its own. Audrey pushed Claire behind her into the corner of the shower as the bathroom door basically exploded off its hinges; the force of it broke the mirror and shower doors.

Audrey kept Claire behind her. She was getting lightheaded from the smoke and when she looked behind her she saw Claire was unconscious. Audrey was trying to keep herself from freaking out but the fire was completely consuming the bathroom.

There comes a point when the pain is so bad you feel suddenly numb. You choke because the air your breathing isn't really air at all the fire is sucking the oxygen so you are forced to breathe in black smoke that has filled the air. Audrey couldn't help it as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. She couldn't force them to stay open any longer. Claire had been passed out for God knows how long. Audrey was quite surprised Claire hadn't passed out sooner, but Claire was a tough one earlier on in her life.

Audrey just had to lie down for a second – she was getting so sleepy. Her eyes snapped open as she felt pain as it zipped up both her arms and she realized her arms were on fire. She was screaming out as horrific pain enveloped her. She was trying to roll around and put them out but the fire but there wasn't enough room in the shower to move, plus she had to think about keeping Claire protected from the fire. She couldn't let her little sister get burned.

The sickening stench of burnt flesh was permeating the air as Audrey finally gave into the pain and let the darkness take her under.


	2. Ch 2 They Could Do It

**Chapter 2** – They Could Do It

The shrill ringing of the phone next to her bed brought her out of a deep sleep. She smirked at the lump in bed next to her his snores were deep and loud. He could sleep through three tornados, a couple of hurricanes and a handful of earth quakes and not even stir. She pushed herself up in the queen sized bed as she leaned over his muscular chest and picked up the still ringing annoying phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak with Emily Young please?" The voice was soft yet stern on the other end.

"Speaking…May I ask whose calling me at 3 A.M.?" Emily asked with an almost soft laugh. She really didn't care who it was. Nothing ever really bothered her.

"Yes ma'am I'm Dr. Novato I work at the Sophie Trettevick Indian Health Center in Neah-Bay Washington on the Makah reservation. I'm really sorry to have woken you up, but the issue at hand was of extreme importance. I'm sorry to tell you your sister and her husband perished in a fire around 2 this morning. You're niece's Claire and Audrey are being air lifted to Forks Memorial hospital. I have to warn you ahead of time Claire is being treated for smoke inhalation and Audrey I'm sorry to say is being treated for 3rd and 4th degree burns on her arms and smoke inhalation as well."

By now Emily had silent tears streaming down her cheeks; her breath and voice was shaky. "When will they arrive at the hospital in Forks?" She asked as her lump of a husband woke from his deep sleep at the sound of her tears.

Sam slowly pushed himself up, as soon as he saw the tear trails on his wife's tan cheeks he pulled her into his arms and listened into the conversation.

"Miss Young, they should be arriving in about thirty minutes. Once again I am very sorry to have to dump all of this on you in one phone call, but there really wasn't an easier way to let you know."

Emily nodded, not being able to say a word as she hung up the phone and then explained everything to Sam as they got out of bed and began to dress as fast as they could.

Sam frowned. "I'm going to have to get a hold of Quil. He's going to freak out if he wakes up and senses something wrong with Claire and takes off to the Makah rez and finds that house burned to the ground."

Emily nodded as she followed Sam out to their truck as they both hoped in and took off to Forks which was about a half hour away; Sam drove as Emily grabbed his cell phone and started calling Quil cell. He was definitely dead asleep. She called a couple of the other guys and when Jake finally answered she gave him a run down and begged him with her teary voice to go wake up Quil so he could meet them at the hospital.

Thirty minutes later, Emily and Sam sat in the waiting area outside the Burn Unit. Her right knee was bouncing ever so slightly and Sam reached over and touched her knee gently. "They'll be fine. They are getting the best care. I had them page Carlisle; he'll make sure they're taken care of." Sam's deep yet soft voice spoke as he looked at his wife worriedly. He knew she loved her nieces very much; they'd been waiting to have kids until things calmed down on the rez so he knew her niece's were the closest things as theirs to begin with.

Emily frowned as a new batch of tears flooded her beautiful almond shaped eyes. "What are we going to do Sam? I'm nowhere near as good as Nina was at being a mom and Henry he was so good with both of the girls; even if Audrey wasn't his she still called him dad. Should we try to locate Luke and see if he wants custody of Audrey?"

Sam shook his head. "You know Audrey despises that man. She refuses to call him dad. Well handle it ok. Everything will be fine. We've got plenty of room for them, Claire has been around the guys long enough to know she can't talk about them; they'll just have to be careful with what they say and do around Audrey. If she somehow finds out well just have to sit her down and explain everything to her. We can do this Em, I love those girls as much as you do and we've always loved them as if they were our own."

Emily nodded relenting. "Okay Sam; if you think so." She could tell by the serious look on his face and the love in his eyes that he was completely telling the truth.

"Miss Young…" A nurse walked over to Sam and Emily. "Dr. Cullen asked that I come and get you, he said Claire was awake and asking for you."

Emily nodded as she looked at Sam. Sam nodded as he leaned over and kissed her temple softly. "Go ahead; I'm keeping an eye out for Quil." Emily nodded understanding exactly what he was talking about.

Emily stood from the uncomfortable chair as she stretched slightly and then quickly followed the nurse as she rounded the corner she could hear Claire's cries. As she stepped into the room on the 3rd floor she saw the big brown eyes she missed all full of tears. Carlisle was standing next to the bed as the little girl practically launched herself into Emily's arms. She was still wheezing and coughing and they'd put an oxygen mask on her that was giving her Albuterol treatments to help her lungs. Emily's arms automatically went around her five year old niece as she spoke soothing words into her hair as she placed soft kisses on the crown of her head and softly rubbed her back quietly.

Dr. Cullen smiled softly. "She woke up and wasn't expecting to see a bunch of grown-ups she didn't know. She's taking the treatments really well; we'll probably keep her a couple of days and then we can release her to you and Sam. I'm sorry about your sister and her husband. The other medical facility informed us what happened."

"WHERE IS SHE?" A voice boomed down the hallway.

"Dude calm down and be quiet you're in a hospital." A deeper softer voice tried to calm the first one down.

Sam's enhanced hearing picked up the conversation with Emily and Dr. Cullen and then picked up both familiar voices as he was too his feet as he let out a whistle that had both boy's heads snapping up and toward him in no time. Quil jogged towards him and started to go around him, but Sam's arm caught him before he could get any further. "Whoa there Casanova…Calm down and breathe for two seconds. Claire just woke up, she's scared and crying Emily is with her now. You can go see her when Emily gives the OK. They are treating her for smoke inhalation. Dr. Cullen told Emily said they are going to keep her for a couple of days and then they will let her come home."

Jake grimaced. "How is the older niece doing?"

Sam shook his head. "All that the lady told her over the phone was that her arms had 3rd and 4th degree burns, but were really not certain how bad it is."

Quil sighed heavily. "Man this sucks; poor Claire-bear. How is she supposed to get over something traumatic like this? Both her parents are dead and her older sister badly burned plus she could have lasting breathing issues for the rest of her life."

Sam gripped Quil's shoulder. "Just come sit down and calm yourself a little. It may not be as bad as it was when they first got here."

Quil raked his fingers through his hair as he stalked into the waiting room and plopped down in the seat, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt Jake clap him on the back and then felt him dropped down into the seat next to him. Sam took the one on the other side.

Emily walked out of the Burn Unit and made her way back to the waiting room as she turned the corner she saw Quil and Jake with Sam who jumped to his feet and rushed to her side. "She's okay Quil. She's getting Albuterol treatments, and asking for you; you can go in and see her in about thirty minutes once she finishes her treatments. Dr. Cullen said it would be good for her to have someone who can comfort her, I was going to stay but they are getting ready to come get me to see Audrey before they clean the debris from her burns so they can get a better look at them and see what kind of treatments she's going to need."

Emily shook her head slowly as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand trying to process everything. "Audrey is much worse than Claire, because they apparently got trapped in the bathroom and Audrey put Claire behind her and took the brunt of everything. She was trying to protect Claire." More tears slid down Emily's cheeks as she felt Sam's arm tighten around her waist as he kissed the side of her head and whispered some words of encouragement in her ear as she nodded letting him know she got his message loud and clear.

"Miss Young, if you'll come back you can see Audrey before the cleaning treatment." The nurse informed Emily. Emily nodded as she pulled herself from Sam's arms and followed the nurse once more back into the Burn Unit.

Emily held her breath and her bottom lip between her teeth as she walked into the room. The burnt flesh smell infiltrated her nose and made her sick to her stomach. She watched to vomit until she couldn't vomit anymore. She wanted to vomit until her stomach was completely empty. As soon as she stepped up to the bed Audrey's indigo blue eyes were staring up at her filled with tears. "Audrey, baby girl, how are you feeling?"

Audrey couldn't help as she began to cry. "Emily how's Claire is she okay? Please tell me she's okay, no one will tell me anything."

Emily nodded as her tears matched her niece's. "She's fine sweetie." She couldn't believe Audrey was more concerned with Claire than herself, but that was who Audrey was. Emily carefully leaned over and combed her fingers through her niece's thick inky black hair that still smelled of smoke. She didn't dare let her eyes travel further down to look at the damage on her arms, she just couldn't. Once she finally got the guts to let her eyes drop down, she was thankful because both were covered by thick gauze. "I'll come back and see you after they get you cleaned up." She watched as Audrey nodded.

Dr. Cullen was quick to Emily side as she stepped into the doorway. "They are going to flush out the burns at the same time with water and clear all the dead and burned skin off, we're honestly hoping she won't need any skin grafting, but she might depending on the severity of the burns and the damage of the skin. As soon as we get her cleaned up though it will be easier and we can give you answers once it's done with.

Emily nodded as she walked out of the Burn Unit. The door was still closing as the sound of a pressurized watering system was turned on full blast and a blood curdling scream ripped through the hallway and corridor of the 3rd floor. Emily slapped her hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees; she already knew it was Audrey, she didn't need confirmation. Sam, Quil and Jake's heads all snapped to the double doors. They knew it was Emily's niece by her reaction. Sam was quick to her side as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she began to cry into his t-shirt covered chest. He looked down at his wife, one arm secure around her waist and one hand on her back rubbing soothing circles trying to calm her down.

Jake frowned as he stood with Quil and Sam. "Is there anything I can do to help Em?"

Emily nodded. "Actually, I know you're going to probably hate this..."

"Whatever you need I'll do." Jake shook his head. Emily was like a second mother to him there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to help her any a time like this; there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her ever.

Emily sighed heavily as she felt Sam's arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer to his body so she could lean against him for support. "Well a nurse said she'd spoken with the helicopter pilot who brought them in from the Makah rez, they said something about the house wasn't completely burn down, I need to find out if all their clothing is gone or if there is anything salvageable."

Jake nodded. "I'm completely on it Emily. I've got a canvas bag that I've used for camping it can hold a ton of shit. If there's anything there I'll pack it up and get it back to your place and once 8 AM comes around I'll call Jared and have him take Kim to your house and ask her to wash up the clothes. At least they'll have clean clothes that are their own."

Emily could feel more tears as she hugged Jake around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jake."

Jake smiled as he returned her hug. "Don't worry Emily we'll all help as much as we can. I'm gonna head out I should be able to get down there and back in no time."

Quil disappeared behind the double doors quick to get to Claire's room as Sam and Emily say in the waiting room again.

Emily hoped Sam was right, she really hoped they could do it.


	3. Ch 3 Holy Shit

**Chapter 3** – Holy Shit

Running; running as fast as you can. So fast your feet felt as if they were on fire; lungs burned with an ache from breathing so heavily. He'd missed that aspect of being a normal human being. Now that he was a wolf everything just seemed easier as if it was just handed over. Super Strength and exhilarated healing abilities – no problem. Super speed with enhanced hearing, vision and smell – absolutely. One day he was just puny little Jacob Black and the next his voice dropped a few octaves and he had muscles growing in places he was sure they shouldn't even be; cropped his long hair and got a tattoo.

No wonder half the kids he'd gone to high school with thought they were all on drugs.

He and the pack had done so much for the tribe and now they were going to do something for Emily. The haunting scream of her niece kept echoing in his ears. He could go the rest of his life and would be only too happy to NEVER hear that again. It made the hair on his neck stand up and just seeing Emily's reaction made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't imagine what kind of affect it had on Emily or Sam.

Once Jake had gotten to the house at the address Emily wrote down for him he noticed that there were two upstairs bedrooms that didn't even come close to the fire it was centered on the back bedroom which he assumed were Emily's sister and husband. His nose told him most of the story. He could smell the exhilarant that was used to get the fire spread out to where the arsonist wanted it. Jake carefully walked up the stairs and noticed the exhilarant and the fire stopped in front of one of the bedrooms, so it was either put out by the fire department or whoever started the fire wanted the occupant of the bedroom trapped.

Jake pushed the door open and was meet with the most intoxicating scent of apples and cinnamon. As he cautiously stepped into the bedroom he noticed the décor was more for a teenager and he didn't see any brown stuffed wolves lying around so he knew it wasn't Claire's room; so it was definitely Emily's older niece. Nothing in the room had been touched by the fire so he set the canvas bag on the bed and started emptying all the dresser draws into it plus all the clothes in the closet, hangers included. He was right the clothes would need to be washed they reeked of smoke. He quickly moved to the other untouched bedroom and saw Claire's stuffed wolves and knew it was her room. He made quick work of Claire's clothing and even made sure to grab the furry brown wolves she'd fondly named Quil 1 and Quil 2; he knew she'd appreciate that.

Once he finished he went through and let his nose lead him everywhere as he finished inspecting the house. He made sure to snap pictures of everything on his cell phone. They wouldn't be great pictures, but they would be good enough to show everyone what he'd found.

About an hour later, Jake walked through the front door of Sam and Emily's home and was met by Kim's smiling face. "Hey where's Jared?"

Kim smiled softly. "He's doing a sweep of the north border, Paul is on the south, Collin and Brady took the East and Embry took the West. Someone smelled something, but then they said they weren't able to follow it because the scent wasn't strong enough even for their wolf noses." Kim followed Jake into the laundry room and he opened the canvas bag. "Is this all their clothing?"

Jake nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thanks for doing this Kim. I'm sure you could be doing something more important."

Kim waved Jake off. "Don't worry about it. I'd do just about anything for Emily. How's she doing by the way?"

Jake shook his head. "When I left they had started to clean the older niece's burns out and she let out this scream. I'll probably never forget it. Believe me you will thank that heaven's you didn't hear it. The scream echoed through the entire Burn Unit. It freaked Emily out; though I will admit it freaked me out and nothing bothers me. Not even when I watched Bella give birth to that demon."

Kim frowned. "How is Quil doing with Claire?"

Jake shrugged. "As I was leaving he was just being allowed to sit with her. When she first woke up she was terrified, but Emily got her calmed down and I'm sure with her Quilly there she'll be just fine." He couldn't say it without chuckling.

Kim joined in the laugh; everyone in the pack knew that Claire had Quil wrapped around her finger. All she had to do was give him those big tear filled doe eyes and let her bottom lips quiver slightly and let out a little sobbing 'Quilly' he was a complete GONER!

Jake sighed heavily. "I'm going to head back to the hospital. Call my cell if you need anything or have Jared call whatever you need." He watched as Kim nodded as she started the laundry and he took off back to Forks.

Jake walked from the elevator onto the third floor and noticed Sam, Emily and Quil were missing from the waiting room. Jake followed Quil's scent and went to check on Claire first; he hadn't seen her yet. Jake chuckled as he walked into the room and saw Quil sitting on the hospital bed with Claire on his lap as he was reading her a story. Claire's huge brown eyes widened and she stood up on the bed and jumped into his arms. "Hey squirt."

Claire smiled. "Jakey! I'm so glad you came by."

Jake tugged on a strand of her hair. "How are you feeling kiddo?" He watched as she got animated and told him about having to breathe in a plastic mask. He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Okay I'm going to go check on Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. Quil is going to keep taking care of you. Go back over and enjoy your story."

Jake's heart melted when she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed softly. "Thanks for coming Jakey. Promise you'll be back later?"

Jake nodded. "I promise. I might have a small surprise for you later too. But only if your good and make sure you get a good nap in." He watched as she nodded and walked back over plopping down on Quil's lap as the boys exchanged nods and Quil continued the story; Jake turned and left the room and followed Emily's scent down the hallway into the Critical care part of the Burn Unit and found Emily with her head resting against Sam's chest on the small two person love seat in the room.

Jake walked over as he patted Emily's knee and sat down in the chair next to them as his eyes wondered over to the girl lying in the bed with her arms wrapped from her hands to about the middle of her upper arms. Her face was covered with an oxygen mask and the heart monitor beeped slowly as it followed her heart beat. Jake could hear her heart beating softly in her chest so either she was completely calm or she was on some strong pain killers and was sleeping. "How's she doing?"

Emily shook her head. "The cleaning was so painful she passed out. Once they had a chance to really look at her burns they saw she had third degree burns, but she won't need any skin grafts, but they are not entirely sure how long it will take for her to heal; it's basically a day by day thing."

Jake sighed heavily as he looked at Emily. The dark circles under her eyes and looked so warn out that she could drop at any second. "Emily you look shredded, you guys have been going since three this morning; let Sam take you home and get a couple of hours of sleep. I'll stay with her; I'm sure whatever kind of pain killers they've given her will keep her knocked out for the rest of the day and evening. I won't go anywhere I promise. I'll stay right here and watch over her. If anything happens I'll call Sam's cell. I'm sure you both can use the sleep."

Emily smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jake. And her name is Audrey if she wakes up at least you can talk to her."

Jake nodded and watched as Sam led Emily out of the room. They were both going to get some good sleep, they needed it. Jake could basically sleep anywhere so he got comfortable in the chair as he kicked his feet up on the foot up the bed, making sure not to jostle it and he himself fell asleep as well.

He hadn't meant to sleep as long as he had but when he was woke up by the sound of whimpering when he opened his eyes he was almost half expecting to see one of his pack brother's; until his eyes landed on the form lying in the bed. He checked his watch and it said it was midnight. He suddenly remembered where he was and jumped up to his feet. He walked over and looked down noticing she had her hands clenched in fists and her eyes were clamped shut. "Audrey, what can I get you? What do you need?" He reached across her body careful not to bump into her or the bed and pushed the button for the nurse.

Jake's stomach dropped out of his ass when her eyes opened and the indigo blue orbs were locked onto his. His world went completely off its rails as gravity shifted in his body.

"Holy shit." He just imprinted.


	4. Ch 4 For The Best

**Chapter 4** – For The Best

His dark eyes couldn't stay off of her, but he allowed the nurse to push him back and help Emily's niece. Her pain meds had worn off and she was woken up by the excruciating pain of the burns on her arms. Jake continued to back away from the bed, but his eyes never left her.

Jake could hear Audrey gasping for breath as the pain increased. The nurse had to take her vitals and report back to the doctor before she could administer pain medication and Jake was growing increasingly agitated as he could FEEL the pain coming from the girl lying in the bed that he had imprinted on not more than ten minutes ago.

He raked his fingers through his hair and his aggravation was turning into anger. He stalked out of the room and to the nurses' station. A small chubby brunette walked over with a wide smile. "Hi how can I help you?"

Jake stifled a growl at her cheery face. "Yea you can help me by going into room 306 and giving the patient her pain medication before she passes out from the damn pain again."

The nurse's smile faltered before she plastered it on again. "I'm sorry we're waiting to call the doctor. There are other patients that we have to call on, but we've got to collect all the patient information first before we can call him for medication orders."

Jake was officially pissed off. "So you'd let an 18 year old girl who has burns that aren't even twenty-four hours old suffer in agonizing pain until you guys get your ass in gear to call the fuckin doctor?"

The nurse cringed at his use of the F word. "I'm sorry sir that's how this unit of the hospital is set up; she'll just have to wait like all the other patients."

Jake growled over the counter as he went from pissed off to full fucking ENRAGED! "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT; THAT IS AS GOOD AS YOU CAN FUCKIN DO FOR HER AND YOUR OTHER PATIENTS WHO ARE BURNED THE SAME IF NOT WORSE?" When she meek nurse nodded shamefully Jake completely lost it. Jake slammed his fist down on the counter so hard it cracked right down the middle. "CALL THE FUCKIN DOCTOR NOW! I will NOT allow her to be in pain for one more SECOND!"

Jake turned away from the nurses' station and walked back into Audrey's room. Her whimpers were not falling on deaf ears, the whole time he was talking to that idiot nurse he would hear her loud and clear; even if they couldn't. Jake took some deep breaths as he stepped up to the side of the bed as he looked down he noticed her eyes were open and wide. "Don't worry Audrey; I'm a friend of Sam and Emily's they were tired so they ran home to get some sleep. Do you want me to call them back?"

Audrey couldn't remember the last time she was in THIS much physical pain. It felt as if someone took a couple of rusty nails and were dragging them up the length of her arms and it felt as if her arms were STILL on fire. The guys named Jake walked out and she heard him yell at the nurse's with a demanding tone. He seemed fairly nice and when he came back in and stood next to her bed he was trying to calm her with his voice. Her hand searched the side of the bed until she touched something warm and realized it was his hand and she clutched onto it. She couldn't let go, she tried to force herself to peel her fingers from around his hand, but she just couldn't do it. Somehow holding onto his overly heated hand calmed her anxiety filled body. When he asked if she wanted him to call Sam and Emily back to the hospital she shook her head. "No please don't. I'm sure they'd been here all day hadn't they?"

Jake nodded at her question. "Yea, I was the one to send them home for a few hours of sleep. Emily was adamant about making sure to let you know Claire is okay and that they will be back after the both got some kind of sleep." Jake felt her holding his hand as tight as she could; maybe it was helping with the pain or maybe not, he didn't care he kind of liked the fact that she sought out his hand. Any comfort he could give her no matter how small helped calm his anger for the nurse's who still hadn't done anything yet. "If you need to squeeze my hand to handle the pain go for it. You can't hurt me." He wiped his free hand down his face as he mentally counted to ten, really hoping they would heed his outburst as a warning and do something to help his imprint. They REALLY didn't want him to go back out there again.

Audrey couldn't help but notice his eyes were so intense. "What are you indestructible?" As she gasped through another sharp pain and squeezed with all her might as her eye slammed shut as tight as she could.

Jake chuckled slightly; if she only knew. "Well maybe you never know." He cringed when she sucked in another breath. He could hear her breath getting shaky and labored. He knew the pain was getting worse. "Talk to me Audrey…Tell me whatever you want. I don't care; I'll listen." He couldn't believe how fast the imprint was working.

Audrey's indigo eyes opened as she stared up at this very nice stranger. His eyes were extremely intense and she could feel a gently hum under his skin as she clasped his hand in hers. "Are – are you okay? You seem like you're shaking slightly." He hadn't even given her his name but she hoped he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Jake smiled softly as he nodded. "Yea I'm – I'm okay. Talk to me a little; I feel like I want to go yell at that nurse again."

"Please don't. I heard you yelling at them earlier. I'm sure they are going as fast as the doctor will allow." Audrey sucked in another breath.

Jake winced. "Does it hurt very badly? Nevermind that was stupid to ask."

Audrey shook her head slightly. "Sometimes they were dull pains, and sometimes they are so sharp it feels like something metal is scraping the burnt patches underneath the bandages." She winced and made a face as her breath caught in her threat. "Like now." She struggled to get those two words out.

Jake sighed heavily and his thumb started to absentmindedly rub the back of her hand. "I'm…" His words died on his lips as the nurse finally came in and shot two syringes full of liquid into Audrey's IV bag. Jake watched as her eyes drooped and soon she was out. He carefully pulled her hand from his and walked around and took a seat in the chair again. This time he didn't fall asleep. He watched her carefully. She slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

Around 7 AM, Jake looked over and saw Emily and Sam walk through the door. Sam scowled. "The nurse said something about you scaring the night staff?"

Jake shrugged with a dismissive look on his face. "I really don't give a shit. Audrey woke in terrible pain last night and rather than call the doctor right away about getting her pain medication to her right away so she wouldn't have to suffer they waited to collect other patient information before doing anything for nearly forth-five minutes; so she endured a pain I could only imagine."

Emily looked at Jake skeptically and then saw something in his eyes. "Jake – did you…" She didn't even finish the question when he looked at her and nodded.

Sam looked completely clueless as he planted his hands on his hips. "Someone want to fill me in?" Sam's eyes danced between Emily and Jake trying to figure out their shared looks.

Emily giggled slightly as she touched Sam's forearm. "Honey, Jake imprinted on Audrey."

Sam's eyes widened. "How do you feel about that Jake?"

Jake shook his head as he sighed heavily. "I'm not sure what to think. I don't even know if I like it. This poor girl just lost her parents; she has to stay in the hospital's burn unit and nearly lost her life. Now she's got to drop everything from her life on the Makah rez to move here. I don't know if I'll be coming back to the hospital or not. I'm not trying to force this life on her; not right now. Maybe once she's out and at home with you guys we can start to get to know each other, but until then I'm just going to focus on patrol and working at the garage. I gotta go or I'll be late for patrol."

Emily stopped Jake as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for watching over her Jake. I'm sure she appreciates it. I know I do. And don't worry in a few months this will be behind us and you can start to get to know your imprint properly. Hell, ask Claire anything you want to know she can tell you everything about Audrey."

Jake nodded as he took off out of the hospital. He knew this was going to kill him being away from her but for right now it was for the best. She needed time to heal from her injuries and her parent's death and once she did that then he would be able to go into her life at a better time.

He didn't like it, but he did it for her own good.


	5. Ch 5 Anything For Her

**Chapter 5** – Anything For Her

Audrey was going to be released the following morning after being in the burn unit of the hospital for nearly five months. Her arms were still slightly achy and were beat red now as if she had a sun burn. The top layer of skin was slowly growing back, but the doctor still kept her arms wrapped in gauze to be on the safe side. If she bumped into, got scratched or rubbed against something it would cause severe pain. She's cut back on her pain medication and was sleeping ok through the night.

It didn't matter how much he tried Jake couldn't stay away from Audrey. He tried to argue with the guys in the pack and they even said he was being ridiculous. So he would volunteer to sit with Audrey at night. If she woke up he would talk with her until she got her pain shot and fell back to sleep. He was pleasantly surprised when he could get her to laugh. She had a great laugh and it would echo through the room and even sometimes down the hallway of the burn unit.

By the time she was able to sit up and move without her arms hurting constantly Emily started home schooling her. Emily already knew Audrey was going to miss at least half if not more of her senior year and after much discussion Audrey didn't want to go to La Push High to finish it out; Emily agreed with Audrey, knowing it would be too uncomfortable for her.

Jake was there once again for his night shift. He walked into the room and saw Audrey was dressed in black and red plaid pajama pants, a black tank top and her arms wrapped with a black hooded sweatshirt on. Her long waist length hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder lying on her chest.

Audrey smiled softly. "Jake they are releasing me tomorrow; you didn't have to come tonight."

"Sure, sure." Jake chuckled. "And leave you here alone your last night? I wouldn't dream of it."

Audrey laughed as she stretched her legs out and watched as Jake plopped down in his favorite chair next to her bed. "You should confiscate that chair when I leave tomorrow; you snore like a bear in it. I think you get some of your best sleep in it."

Jake nodded. "I'll just open the window and toss it out. You think it will survive the three floor drop to the ground?"

Audrey laughed again as she shook her head. "No I really don't think so. Once it hits it's going to explode into a thousand pieces."

"Audi?" A familiar voice said.

Audrey's head snapped towards the door. "Toby?" She wasn't sure what to think. "What are you doing here?"

Toby sighed heavily. "Uh, can we talk…privately?" His eyes shot to the huge guy sitting in the chair next to her bed.

Audrey swallowed as she looked between Jake and Toby. "Jake will you excuse us please?"

Jake scowled as he nodded. "Sure I'll be in the hallway if you need me." He walked past the punk who he would smell the fear dripping from and closed the door behind him; neither one of them realizing he would be able to hear every word spoken between them.

Audrey frowned. "What are you doing here Toby?"

"I wanted to come see you, is that so wrong?" He asked accusingly.

Audrey scoffed. "Are you for real? I get burned in a house fire five months ago and NOW you want to come see me? Any particular reason you waited so long?"

Toby shook his head. "I knew you were not going to be up for visitors and in pain. Plus Aubrey said they were going to release you tomorrow so I figured you'd be ready to see people."

Audrey sniffled. "Get out Toby. I thought I meant more to you than that but obviously I don't. So just leave."

Toby scowled. "Why are you being like this Audi?" His tone came out snappy.

Audrey moved around and winced as she stood from the hospital bed. "Why am I being like this? Did you really just ask me the stupidest question in the world?" She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes but REFUSED to cry in front of him. "My boyfriend has known I was in the hospital for the last five months and never made any effort to come see me. I – I – I don't even know what to say to that. I needed to feel as normal as I possibly could while dealing with 75% of my skin missing from my arms and I needed familiar faces and people I loved to come see me and just be near me. Do you know what I've had? Complete fuckin strangers came in here to make me laugh and keep my spirits up and make me happy for ten or fifteen minutes of their day. Complete strangers I now consider friends came in at all hours to help me try to forget how much pain I was in. While you did NOTHING. You did absolutely nothing. You didn't call or text or come by. You stayed in the Makah rez and got friendly with Janelle Norman. Don't think Aubrey didn't tell me. She's been my best friend for years. She's been to see me a hundred times and asked you if you wanted to come along but you were obviously too busy to come see your girlfriend, so now you can run back to Janelle Norman and she can be your new girlfriend if she isn't already because I'm done with you."

Audrey swallowed hard keeping the tears at bay. "You got injured the last game of football season and I took care of you. I lost my job because I thought that your health was more important than anything else. I worried and cried and did everything I possibly could to get you back to 100% for our senior year so you could play again and scouts could see you and offer full ride scholarships so we could try and go to college together. I mean that was the plan. We'd both made the decision together. Apparently that's the lines of bullshit you feed to every girl you date; because I sure as hell fell for that bullshit fast. I hope Janelle doesn't find out but then again I hope she does because no one deserves to be lied to and treated like that. I guess that's what I get for trusting you after we'd only been dating for six months."

In two steps Toby was standing in front of Audrey and grabbed her upper arms. She yelped out in pain and had he not been holding onto her she would've crumbled to the floor.

Jake was completely annoyed and sick to his stomach at what he'd just heard. That puke was her boyfriend and he waited for FIVE MONTHS to see his girlfriend after she'd had a traumatic life altering experience. He loved the fact that she stood up to him and told him off and even more when she threw his faults back in his face.

Jake heard her yelp and freaked out as he threw the door open and saw Toby with his hands gripping her arms and he suddenly saw RED! "GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER." Jake walked over and watched as the kid let go and Audrey started to fall to the ground when Jake carefully lifted her into his arms and set her in bed. He could already see the silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

He hurt her.

He MUST die.

Jake started trembling as he turned glaring at the kid. "Are you fuckin stupid? She told you her arms were missing 75% of her skin. Did you think she was lying to you? Do you think this is a fuckin joke you idiot." Jake's fists were clenched at his sides and he started to take a step towards the punk when he felt a cold hand on his arm. His eyes snapped back to see Audrey. "Call the nurse?" She couldn't even answer as he watched her nod.

Jake grabbed the shithead by the back of his neck as he drug him out to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, can one of you please go in and check on Audrey Young, this idiot grabbed her arms and she's in some pain right now." He watched as the nurse nodded as he continued down the hallway to the elevator where he pushed the down button. "Look I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but in a matter of minutes you managed to not only piss off Audrey but you've physically hurt you and now you've pissed me off. So do yourself a favor get on the elevator, go down get in your car and take your sorry ass back to the Makah rez and don't ever come back here again, because if you do you'll wish you were never born."

The elevator doors opened and Jake threw the punk ass into it. "By the way this is her breaking up with you." The guy started to come back out and run his mouth and Jake growled as he pushed his fist forward punching the kid in the nose. The crunch of his nose breaking and the cry of pain and the rush of blood running down his face was enough to make Jake smile. To add insult to injury he flicked the end of the assholes nose when he moved his hands away from his face. "It's just a flesh wound; don't be such a pussy kid." Jake jogged back down the hallway and made it into Audrey's room in time to see the nurse give her a small dose of pain killers.

Jake frowned as he got closer. "I'm so sorry Audrey. I shouldn't have left the room."

Audrey shook her head. "No it's okay you couldn't have known what was going to happen. Besides I had things I had to say to him. I'm okay, it didn't hurt too much and the morphine is kicking in already. I'll be fine really. Thanks for getting rid of him."

Jake nodded. "I'll do it again if I have to."

She could tell by the look in his eyes he was telling the truth. He would do it again; she had a feeling he'd do anything for her. She smiled softly as he sat in his normal chair again as she reach over and took his big overly warm hand in one of her smaller hands and held onto it as she slowly drifted to sleep; thanks to the morphine.

Jake watched her all night long.


	6. Ch 6 Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 6** – Home Sweet Home

Indigo eyes stared out the window as she took in the trees.

"I'm sure you can't wait to get to the house and eat normal food." Emily voiced as she drove.

Audrey looked over at her aunt and nodded. "Yea, that hospital food is disgusting."

"Are you okay with the ride?" Emily questioned. She knew it was a tad bumpy from Forks to La Push and was desperately hoping it wouldn't jostle her niece around too much. Emily was just happy the hospital had finally released her. Jake had called the night before and told Sam what had happened with Audrey's now ex-boyfriend. He should be thankful Jake dealt with him and not Emily herself she'd have done more then punch him in the nose.

Audrey nodded. "I'm okay Em; honestly. It's a little bumpy but I'm fine. Dr. Cullen gave me a bottle of pain medication before we left, but he had me take one while you were signing me out."

Emily smiled softly. "Okay I'll stop being the worry wart. Are you sure you're okay staying with us?"

Audrey looked down at her lap. "Aunt Emily, I know I wasn't visiting as often as Claire was, but I love you and Sam, you're my family as much as mom and dad were. I was just being a selfish teenager who wanted to spend more time with her friends then family. And I'm sorry for that. You've always been my favorite aunt; on either side of the family. I mean I never knew my real father's family and I really didn't want to either when he suddenly popped into my life and tried to force his way in."

Emily nodded. "Luke was slightly strange when it came to your mother and you, but his mom was convinced he had mental stability issues. When your mom met Henry after the divorce he just sort of put everything into its rightful place and he made her happy. Happier then I had ever seen her; even when she was with Luke. I think with Luke she was just waiting for him to fall apart and before he did; she finally made the decision and just left him. Granted she didn't have Claire until you were thirteen, but I think Claire came along right at the perfect moment in all of your lives."

Audrey nodded. "I love Claire. At the time I thought I was going to be completely disgusted with having a little sister, but once she was here I was so happy. I can't hide my smile when she's around. All her twirling and dancing and her love of wolves that she got me hook on as well. She can definitely worm her way into anyone's heart."

Emily giggled as she nodded. "I fully agree, she's got everyone of Sam's co-workers wrapped around her finger. Especially Quil, he thinks of her as a little sister as much as you do. When she visits if there's a new Disney movie he'll take her to it or take her shopping for a new wolf toy or figurine. Wait till you meet the rest of the guys; they are all really great."

Audrey nodded in agreement as she watched Emily pull into the drive way of her house and bring the truck to a stop. She saw a bunch of guys sitting around outside and figured those were Sam's co-workers. "Jeez, what's in the water out here Em? They are gigantic."

Emily laughed as she put the truck in park and jumped out. She walked around and opened the passenger door and jumped when someone touched her side. She looked over her shoulder. "Jesus Jacob you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry about that; I didn't mean to scare you." Jake chuckled as he looked down and winked at Emily. "I got her Em."

Audrey watched as Emily backed away and Jake stepped forward and took her hand in his and gripped her waist gently and avoided her arms, but then he stopped her.

"Can you get out without jumping down? I know if you jump it's going to jar your body and worse your arms; which I know are still tender." Jake asked once he noticed how short she was.

Audrey looked from the floor board to the ground and suddenly realized how far down the ground was as she shook her head. "Um, I don't think so. I'm a bit vertically challenged."

Jake chuckled as he stepped closer. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?" When she nodded, he poked his head into the cab of the truck. "Put your arm around my neck. I promise I won't drop you or hurt you." He watched as she nodded again and carefully set her arm across his shoulders around his neck. His carefully slid his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her from the truck and stepped back and then leaned over carefully and set her on her feet.

Audrey smiled. "Thanks Jake."

Jake nodded. "Sure sure, any time." He looked around at everyone. "I'll see you guys later. I'll be at the Cullen's if you need me." He scowled when he heard a few snickers. He knew who they came from. He nodded at Emily before turning and getting in the red VW Rabbit and leaving.

"Something I said?" Audrey asked as Jake up and left.

One of the guys sitting on the steps shook his head. "Nope it's not you; the leash Bella has Jake on is awfully short now a days. Don't mind him." He sighed heavily as he walked closer to her. "I'm Quil Ateara."

Audrey smiled. "Oh so you're my little sisters favorite Quileute."

Quil smiled. "She talks about me a lot doesn't she?"

Audrey laughed as she nodded. "Yes; very animatedly. Something about playing horsey and giving her piggy back rides a lot. At least I know you're not a figment of her imagination. There for a while I thought you were her imaginary friend and she'd get all disgruntled and stomp her foot at me."

Quil chuckled from the back of his throat. "It sounds like Claire-Bear."

"Speaking of which; where is my angel?" Audrey asked since she didn't see her five year old sister flittering around.

Sam walked out the front door with a smile on his face. "I got her to lay down for a nap. She was starting to get cranky with the boys. Granted they are not the easiest to handle when they are rowdy, she was starting to give attitude." Sam walked down the steps as he planted a kiss on Emily's lips as he smiled at Audrey. "How was the drive Audrey?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't too bad. Dr. Cullen had me take a pain pill before we left so I'm a little numb. I only felt a couple of the big canyons Emily drive through."

Emily laughed as she buried her face in Sam's chest. "I tried not to honest. I swerved to miss most of them and almost went completely off the road."

Audrey laughed. "It's okay Emily really; ya did well as a chauffeur."

Sam chuckled as he cleared his throat. "Okay guys come meet our niece." The guys all stood up and walked over and stood in front of Audrey. "Okay Audrey, these knuckle heads work with me at the garage. Obviously, Jake just left, so that's Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, you already met Quil, Collin and Brady are the younger ones they do tire changes and small things around the shop, they aren't certified yet to do much else. Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister and she does the books and receptionist work. They are here a lot or I'm with them either way get used to them cause their always around."

Audrey laughed as she suddenly felt as if she was drained physically. She let out a yawn as Emily eyed her warily. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit Audrey. I'm not even starting dinner for a few hours so it will give you plenty of time to get some rest."

Before Audrey could answer she ended up yawning again. "Okay so apparently my body is agreeing with you."

Emily was careful to watch Audrey's arms as she led the girl into the house and to her room which was across from Claire's. Audrey kicked off her sneakers as she lay across the bed and Emily covered her up. She kissed the top of her head as she backed out of the room and pulled the door closed.

Emily walked back outside with the guys and had her hands planted on her hips. "I thought Jake was done with the Cullen's?"

Paul scoffed. "Nope; as long as Bella keeps stringing him along with calls and text messages, he still considers her stupid leech ass as his friend."

Jared rolled his eyes. "He's got it stuck in his mind that even after she married Edward and had Renesmee and was even changed into a bloodsucker like the rest of them; he still has a shot with her. I don't know how he stands her she smells so bad and when he's around her for even twenty minutes he carries her leech stench for a good twelve hours before it wears off."

Embry and Quil both shrugged. Embry shook his head. "I can understand the whole friendship connection, but Jake himself said he couldn't stand to be around Renesmee because of how freaky she is and how fast she seems to be growing. She's only technically four and looks seven but has the mentality of a mature adult. That little girl is creepy."

Paul sneered. "That's because she's not a little girl. She's a pint sized demon. I hate when we have meetings with them she stares at all of us and gives me the creeps, I want to shred her little ass and be done with her."

Emily swatted Paul's arm. "She's still a child Paul. She's proven she's not a threat to anyone, anywhere so take a chill pill. What if someone said that about any children you have because you're a wolf? You wouldn't like that now would you?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yea except my kids won't be bloodsucking demons; hellions yes, bloodsuckers no." He added with a smirk.

Everyone else joined in on the laugh that Paul caused as half the boys split and did a perimeter run and the other half went into the house. Everyone could only hope that Jake would come to his senses and just leave the Cullen's be.


	7. Ch 7 For Love Or Imprint

**Chapter 7** – For Love Or Imprint

Audrey had noticed Jake had gone MIA, but what was she expecting? It wasn't like he liked her or anything. She just wished she could stop thinking about him for more than two seconds. She had been traveling back and forth between La Push and Forks for physical therapy as she was trying to gain her muscles back in her arms. While also going to get her arms sanitized and cleaned and getting new bandages put on. It had only been three weeks and only about 10% of the skin had fully come back. She was getting discouraged and she had yet to even look at her arms.

She felt completely disgusted and sick to her stomach after ever examination, cleaning and bandage changing. She just felt worse and worse. Usually on those days is when she became mute, she didn't talk to anyone, she barely looked at anyone and just stayed in her own world.

Since Audrey had been moved into Emily and Sam's home; well her home now. She wasn't in much of a very talkative mood since getting there and Emily noticed it, but her and Sam both agreed not to push her too much. She interacted with Claire and spoke to the guys a few times, but it wasn't some long drawn out conversation she would answer a few of their questions while they were all sitting around the table during mealtime and that was about it. She didn't put out any effort to talk to anyone if they didn't start talking to her first.

Sam had let the guys know what had happened with her and the guys were extremely understanding; none of them however could figure out why Jake was suddenly being the avoidance King. The guys were all talking, which systematically ceased when the door opened and all eyes were on Audrey and Emily. They all took note of the PAINED expression on Audrey's usual expressionless poker face. The eyes followed her as she walked through the kitchen and jogged upstairs.

Emily frowned as Sam saddled himself up to her side as he leaned down and kissed her temple. "What happened Emily?"

Emily's frowned deepened. "Once they'd cleaned and sterilized her arms, they – they took these giant needles and pushed them into each of her forearms from elbow to wrist and did some nerve testing to make sure neither had nerve damage before too much more skin grew back and they couldn't fix it. I could hear her screaming as they shocked each nerve and I swear Sam I didn't know what to do. Dr. Cullen was with her the whole time. It was a necessary test; I just – I didn't know what to do." Emily's voice broke as did the dam that was holding her tears back.

Sam's heart literally broke as he watched a river of huge tears stream down Emily's tan cheeks. Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head as he jerked his head to the side and all the guys filed out of the kitchen and out onto the back porch. "It's okay Emily; we'll deal with it as best we can. We knew there were going to be challenges with taking in both the girls, especially after going through something as traumatizing as being caught in a fire that not only took the lives of both their parents but nearly took theirs as well. Audrey hasn't even had a fraction of a second to mourn the loss of her mother and Henry and Claire, she understands but to what degree I'm not sure."

Emily nodded as she tried to get her waterworks calmed down to a dull roar. She pulled back as she looked up at her husband. "How in the world do you put up with me and my emotional breaks?"

Sam chuckled as he wiped his thumbs under her eyes as he rid her beautiful face of the offending tears and the tracks they made. "I'm just good like that." He winked down at her. "Don't forget that." He leaned down and kissed her lips and then rained feather kisses all over her face.

Emily let out some watery giggles as she threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you Sam. I love you so much."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as he gently lifted her from the floor and softly squeezed her back but not too tight. "It's me that don't know what I'd do without you my angel. I love you just as much."

Ever since the two packs had been divided, Jake pretty much stayed to the Forks side of the border. Though his house was on the other side, when he patrolled he never deviated from his post. Embry was constantly going over the border line to see Leah since they'd imprinted on each other and Quil; Jake couldn't stop the eye roll. Quil had practically been camped out at Sam and Emily's since Claire had moved in there with her older sister. Why was Audrey so appealing to him? He knew she was his imprint, but come on how could he still be in love with Bella but have Audrey on his mind twenty-four-seven?

Intense dark eyes scanned the trees as his other senses kicked in; he smelled it. He could smell the leech, it burned his nose, but he recognized the scent it was a Cullen. They must've been out hunting. He watched as Bella and Alice came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"Hi Jake…" Bella's airy voice said up to him.

Jake nodded as he exhaled heavily through his snout. The stench was unbearable, but for Bella he would deal with it; she was still his friend, best friend not so much but friend none the less. He was torn between who she was now and who she used to be four years ago. He knew deep inside she was exactly the same person she was before she was changed into a blood sucking demon. It pained him to think of her that way and was sure had Edward been anywhere around and read his thoughts he would've dirty looked him into the ground.

Jake didn't care what Edward thought nor did, he would love to get his jaws around that leech; especially after he was personally responsible for ending Bella's human life, him that…thing. He would openly admit Renesmee was definitely one of the most adorable little girls he'd ever seen, but she was also one of the creepiest kids he'd ever met. His head jerked up as Bella suddenly lurched forward with Alice as then tackled a huge buck and easily snapped its neck.

Jake's lip curled slightly as he let out a grunt as he shook his head and walked away. There was no way in hell he was going to stand around and watch them feed. The thought physically disgusted him in every imaginable way.

"Oh c'mon Jake, don't be such a baby." Bella's laughter flittered through the trees behind him.

Jake couldn't help the growl that vibrated his insides. He felt someone phase in and rolled his eyes as Quil's chuckled danced inside his head.

'_Dude is there some reason you're avoiding Audrey?'_ Quil questioned.

'_It's none of your business. What I do is on me no one else.'_ Jake snapped back; his intense eyes looked over as his ears perked up when he saw the chocolate brown wolf coming towards him shaking his head.

Quil sighed heavily. _'I can't believe you're going to do that to your own imprint man. We all know that Bella put you through the ringer, but you can't honestly say you're still in love with her, can you?'_

Jake growled lowly. _'Look just worry about patrolling for once and let me deal with my own problems. And yes since you have decided to go poking through my head; yes I'm still in love with Bella. I don't think I feel anything for Audrey. I barely know her."_

That was a blatant lie, but that's all he was going to say on the matter.

Quil scoffed audibly. _'Wouldn't the whole idea of having an imprint be to GET to KNOW her? None of us knew our imprints before we imprinted except for Embry and Leah. I don't understand you sometimes Jake and you've been one of my best friends since practically birth.'_ Quil shook his head as he turned his back on Jake. _'If you'll excuse me alpha I have some patrolling to worry about.'_

Jake watched as Quil trotted off after throwing his words back in his face. Yup he felt like a great big DICK. Lately, he'd been snippy with everyone on his side of the border; he hadn't spoken to Bella in so long. Today had actually been the first day he'd physically seen her in a few weeks. He wasn't sure about Audrey, in a way it was true he did barely know her, but since he'd first laid eyes on her he was definitely attracted to her. There was just something about how one girl who had been through so much could still laugh. Though as of late, he hadn't heard one giggle from her and suspected he had something to do with that.

He'd made himself scarce around Emily and Sam's; technically he'd been there every day, he just hadn't been inside unless he knew Audrey was sleeping or holed up in her room. Half the time he slept under her bedroom window as just a precaution. Which he wasn't really sure why he was taking any precautions, he had so many emotions and feelings flying around in his mind and body he couldn't tell which ones were for his love for Bella or which were for the imprint on Audrey.

He was going to have to make a decision; either cut ties with Bella and focus on Audrey or cut ties with everyone but his dad in La Push and stick with Bella and the Cullen's. Either way he had to figure it out soon because he didn't want to get too attached to Audrey.


	8. Ch 8 Screw Jacob Black

**Chapter 8** – Screw Jacob Black

It was quiet. It was almost too quiet. Audrey was sitting at the kitchen table as she was on her laptop doing her studies that Emily had planned out for her. She was going to be able to graduate three months earlier than anyone else because of the home studies that Emily had done up for her. Audrey had always been a dedicated student; fast learner and was like a sponge of knowledge. Her arms were still on the sore side and it had only been a few more weeks. She was still going for physical therapy and also counseling.

She saved her work and shut her laptop down. Sam had taken Emily to Port Angeles for the monthly grocery shopping. None of the guys had actually been by but she was sure a few stragglers would show up in an hour or so. Quil had taken Claire to the movies yet again. She couldn't understand what was going on with their weird brother/sister relationship; considering they weren't even related. They spent an obscene amount of time together. She didn't think it was normal for a grown adult male to spend that much time with her five year old sister. Emily had said time and time again it was harmless and that he just had taken a rather fond likeness to the five year old because he was an only child with no brothers or sisters growing up so he enjoyed spoiling Claire as if she was his own little sister.

Audrey pulled on her black zip up hoodie and slid her sneakers on. She grabbed her MP3 player and pushed her earbuds in her ears as she grabbed the key that Emily had given her. She stepped out the front door and locked it up as she hit the play button on her MP3 player and walked down the steps and into the trees as she took a short cut and wound up on the beach as she sat in the sand as she continued to let her music keep her mind off the pain shooting through her arms. She'd just gone the day before and had her arms sterilized, cleaned and re-bandaged. Usually for a day or so after that her arms had her in pain. She'd stopped taking her pain pills because she was scared she was going to get hooked on them and then wouldn't be able to go without them. Emily had kept Tylenol in the house for her because it wasn't as strong as her pain pill and worked just as good as the stronger stuff.

'_What the hell is she doing walking to the beach by herself through the woods?"_ Paul spit out.

'_I'm not sure; maybe Sam forgot to tell her not to go into the woods by herself. Where the hell is Jake? She's his imprint.'_ Jared grumbled.

'_Someone call for a wolf assistant?'_ Jake's voice joked.

Paul growled. _'Yea dickhead, you get to watch over your imprint since she ventured out of Emily and Sam's house. She just walked through the damn woods to the beach. She has to have some kind of death wish. We've got patrol so you can keep track of her yourself.'_

Jake growled. _'Why the hell did she do that?'_

Neither Paul nor Jared answered him; they both just grunted and took off back through the trees. Jake phased and pulled on his shorts as he walked out of the tree line and over to where Audrey was sitting. "What the hell are you doing out here alone?" When he got no response from her he got closer and squatted down next to her and noticed she had earbuds in and her music was so loud he was sure she would be deaf in a few more minutes. Jake reached out and tapped her shoulder and watched her spin to the side.

Audrey felt the tap on her shoulder as she let out a surprised yelp. She jerked her head to the side as her eyes widened as she saw Jake looked back at her. She pulled her earbuds out as she breathed deeply. "Jesus, Jake why don't you give me a heart attack."

Jake scowled. "Heart attack is what Emily will have if she knows your sitting at the beach by yourself. What the hell are you doing here alone?"

Audrey was taken aback by his rough voice. "I'm just sitting here. I've been to the beach by myself a million times growing up. Why would it be any different?"

Jake's scowl stayed in place. "I don't know about the Makah rez, but here we have wild animal attacks all the time. It's dangerous get up and come on; I'm going to walk you back home to make sure you get back there safe and I won't mention this to Emily, she'd freak out."

Audrey scoffed as she stood and brushed the sand from her jeans. "I don't care if you tell Emily or not. I'll tell her myself. What? Do you think there's one giant wild animal out there just waiting on the off chance some burnt up girl is trying to relax on the beach to make his snack or something?"

Jake exhaled heavily. "This is not a joke Audrey. There have been numerous animal attacks, people have died. C'mon I need to get you back to Sam and Emily's; I have more important things to do than babysit you."

Ouch that hurt. His whole tone of voice and the way he spoke to her was just not sitting well in the pit of her stomach. She felt completely nauseas and just wanted to vomit her breakfast, lunch and her dinner from the night before up all over his rude little ass. She watched as he stalked away and she followed him; not closely, but followed none the less. He was a good ten feet in front of her.

"C'mon Audrey I don't have all damn day." Jake stopped at the tree line when he saw the house. "Do me a favor the next time you want to gamble with your life; do it on someone else's time." Jake spit out.

Audrey's head snapped up as she watched that he'd stopped at the edge of the tree line and could see her new home and she looked at Jake he had the angriest look on his face that she'd ever seen on another human being in her entire life. Audrey walked up to where he was standing and stopped as she glared up at him. "Do me a favor next time you want to be a super hero and save someone; go screw yourself." Audrey rolled her eyes when he looked unfazed. "What an asshole." She jogged over to the house and unlocked the door slamming it closed behind her. If she never saw Jacob Black again it would only be too soon.

Jake growled as he turned to go back through the trees and was stopped by a pissed off looking Paul. "What?"

Paul shook his head. "Damn it Jake, if I wanted someone to be cruel to her I could've just asked a bum off the street to look after her. What the fuck is your deal man? Why would you even say or be that cruel to her; as if she hasn't been through enough the last six or seven months."

Jake glared at Paul. "She's not your imprint; don't worry about it."

Paul shrugged. "Yea, well if the one of the guys in the pack who usually doesn't give a shit; is questioning you - something's gotta be fuckin wrong. I'm never calling you about her again. You know something next to Seth you used to be one of the nicer guys in the damn pack, but I can see that filthy leech has you all twisted. I never thought I'd be the one saying this to you; Stay away from her Jake. I refuse to let you be a complete dick to her just because you can't separate yourself from that blood sucking bitch."

Jake let out a ferocious growl as phased right there on the spot. How dare he speak about Bella that way? Everyone – EVERYONE knew how he felt about her. It pissed him off even further when Paul rolled his eyes and walked past his trembling body towards the house behind him.

Paul walked into the house as his onyx eyes sought out the girl in question. He was so unbelievably annoyed with Jake at that very moment. Anyone would be an ass to her and treat her like crap, but come on! Jake was supposed to be her soul mate and suddenly he wanted to play house with that married leech and her demonic child. Paul jogged upstairs still looking for Audrey and as soon as he was half way up the stairs he could hear her. He walked over and was hoping he wasn't right but no such luck. He stopped in front of her door and quietly tried the door knob, but it was locked. Not that he could blame her for wanting to keep everyone away from her.

Her quiet sobs made his heart hurt. Paul wasn't a softie by any means, but the sound of her crying made everything in him sad. He knew she was Jake's imprint, but right now Jake didn't deserve her. Anyone who made her cry like that didn't deserve her. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her or make her feel better, he wished she hadn't locked the door, but he had no control over that. Sam told all the guys if Audrey was in her room and the door was locked to leave her alone.

Paul's hand came up and touched the smooth wood of the door, his heart and stomach lurched when her sobs turned gut wrenching. He would never live down feeling sorry for her at this moment, especially when the guys saw his memories and they would NEVER admit it but any of them in the same position would feel the same thing he felt.

Paul sighed heavily as he turned from the locked bedroom door and made his way downstairs. He jogged back out to the tree line, Paul was going to tell Sam what happened and he could only hope Sam would tell Jake to stay away from her too. Jake didn't deserve her as an imprint. Jake didn't deserve to ever have an imprint.

Audrey had never felt so bad in her entire life. She couldn't understand how one person who had been so nice at the hospital for five months was the same guy who had avoided for her weeks and now was suddenly the rudest person she'd ever met. Her stomach hurt and her heart felt like someone had squeezed the life out of it. Like an elephant was sitting on her chest. It hurt so badly. She'd never felt pain like this before.

She had to stop crying Emily would wonder what happened when she and Sam got back. She wiped her eyes as she stood from the spot on the floor where she'd slid down the bedroom door as soon as she'd locked it. She lay across her bed after pulled the curtains and turning the lights off. She wrapped the blanket around her body staring into nothingness. She blinked the tears away trying to keep them at bay but nothing was working. As she quietly sobbed into her pillow; crying herself into a restless sleep, she had one thought on her mind.

Screw Jacob Black.


	9. Ch 9 Wanted Answers

**Chapter 9** – Wanted Answers

Emily had been prepping food for most of the afternoon. The guys were doing a barbeque in their back yard in about an hour or so. Emily had tried several times to get Audrey to unlock her bedroom door and join everyone in the lower half of the house. After her last attempt she walked back downstairs as she looked at the guys in Sam's pack sitting around the kitchen table. They noticed she was staring at them. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as she threw her thumb over her shoulder to point behind her. "Does anyone know what the heck is going on with Audrey?"

Paul frowned. "You should ask Jake that when he gets here. He was a real dick to her earlier and honestly, I don't want him around her anymore." Paul stood and walked out the door.

Emily jumped when the door slammed shut. Her eyes looked over at Sam. "It's gotta be serious if he's acting like a pissed off older brother. That's so un-Paul like."

Sam chuckled slightly as he shook his head. "I don't know what that was all about. I'll get to the bottom of it when Jake gets here. I can't exactly ban Jake from coming, not since he took his alpha status for his own pack. And I can't exactly alpha order him not to go around his own imprint."

Emily nodded. "I know. I just wish I could get her to unlock the door and come out. She's been so depressed lately because of the all the therapy and because it's taking so long for everything to just go back to being normal for her. I don't know what to do for her. I literally don't know how to help her."

The front door swung open as Jared and Kim walked inside. "Hey what's with Paul, he's over at the tree line pacing in wolf form." Jared asked as Kim and Emily shared a hug.

Sam shook his head. "He's pissed off right now. I wouldn't mess with him too much right now. Apparently Jake did or said something to Audrey and he's just not having any of it right now. Audrey's locked in her room and has been there since we got back from grocery shopping and refuses to unlock the door and come out."

Jared cringed. "Yea Paul was extremely pissed off. Looks like he's still mad; can't say as I blame him though, the things Jake said to her were completely out of line. Audrey walked to the beach alone; we figured he would go and talk with her so we called him. Jake confronted her and then just was a complete dick to her. Paul and I were both on patrol, but were close enough to hear their conversation. He was not like himself. He wasn't the normal Jake we're all used to; not even close."

Emily sighed heavily. "Well I have to do something to get her out of that damn room."

"Get who out of what room?" Came two voices at the same time.

Emily looked over and scowled as Jake walked through the door with Seth. "Well you in all your infinite wisdom decided today was going to be the day you decided to be a shithead to my niece and now she's locked herself in her room and we can't get her to come out."

Jake's smile was replaced with a scowl of his own. "Em – I…"

"I don't want to hear it Jacob Black!" Emily growled as she threw a wooden spoon at him and he caught it. "Look I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. She was in the burn unit for five months and you stayed with her damn near every night and suddenly you can't be bothered with her because other people are more important to you. If you had no intention of getting to know her outside of the hospital then you should've never went back in after you imprinted. You have no idea what she's been through since she got released from the hospital and I gather you don't give a shit either. And since you can't be part of the solution then stay away from her. I refuse to allow you to hurt her further then you may have already."

Jake sighed heavily. "That's just it Em, I don't know what to do. I have this ache in my chest when I stay away from this place for too long because of my imprint to Audrey, but then every time Bella calls or texts me I get pulled back to her too. I just don't know what to do anymore. Every time I even speak to Audrey I can't help my sharp tongue and just be absolutely mean to her. I know the guys seem to think I'm trying to get with Bella; but I'm not. She's married to Edward they have a child together; I would never do that to someone. Mortal enemies or not Bella will always be one of my best friends. I just feel like if I let the imprint take over me I won't be there for her anymore and I'll lose myself completely. I've known Bella practically my whole life and I've not even known Audrey for a year and yet I'm so drawn to her."

Emily's scowl turned into a frown. "Jake when you finally accept the imprint you will lose yourself. But you won't be alone. Audrey will lose herself right along with you. Imprinting is the strongest bond a wolf and their soul mate can have. Jake you've been around all the others who have imprinted, losing yourself is just a give in. If you want to continue to be friends with Bella you need to introduce Audrey to her and then you need to explain your friendship, and the pack and your wolf side and the vampires you keep as friends. All of it has to be explained it can't just be this big surprise to dump on her in three seconds or less. I will tell you right now I don't trust vampires much for all obvious reasons, but I know the Cullen's would never hurt Audrey and I trust that you'd protect her no matter what."

"What if she rejects me? It's not like I've been the nicest guy since she got released." Jake questioned seriously.

Emily shrugged. "Standing here asking me about it rather than going up and apologizing for being a dick isn't doing you much good right now is it? Go up and try to get her out of her room. She's not a wolf and she can't hear you from down here like you guys can."

Shit! Why did he have to be such a dick earlier? Why couldn't he just have been nice until he got her back to the house and then took it out on the damn forest animals? Jake shook his head. "I think I'm going to just let her be right now. She actually called me an asshole earlier and I fully deserved it. She needs time to calm down and you want her to come out of her room on her own, you don't want her forced she'll resent and hate whoever does it. She needs her alone time. She'll come out when she's ready Em."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I understand. Just talk to me next time. Christ you boys are all friggen stubborn when it comes to your imprints." She shook her head as she walked over and pulled the hamburgers and sausages out of the fridge and handed the plate of raw meat to Sam as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Start cooking babe. Everyone is hungry."

Sam nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned and walked out the back door as he stepped up to the grill which he already had lit and waiting.

Audrey watched from the window in her room. There was something about all these guys that just didn't seem right. Half the time they were all shirtless as they strolled out of the forest like it was suddenly the best place to hang out. Yet Jake had completely flipped his freaking lid when she walked to the beach alone. Anytime she'd gone to visit Emily in the last few years she'd always walked to the beach alone. And the way Jake had spoken to her; it just made the ache in her stomach and chest intensify.

Her blue eyes watched as Jacob walked out from underneath the back porch and walked along and well worn path to the BBQ grill Sam had set up in the back yard. She watched the exchange between the two large men; but for the life of her she couldn't pull her eyes from Jake. She didn't know what it was about him, but it was there just under the surface. There was something there with all of them under the surface. They were keeping something from her; hiding it on purpose. Somehow she knew Emily was involved as well. She wouldn't ask though. There was obviously a reason why they were keeping it from her.

If she wanted answers; just maybe she'd have to do some investigating on her own.


	10. Ch 10 A Good Day

**Chapter 10** – A Good Day

Audrey had finally finished physical therapy, but was still going to her therapist at Emily and Dr. Cullen's insistence. She knew it was easier to scream and cry all the emotions out of herself in the pristine white walled office then at Sam and Emily's. Besides she didn't need all of them hearing her fears or cries. She'd actually gotten a little closer with all the guys that Sam worked with.

Jared was definitely the joker of the group and loved making Kim blush in 2.3 seconds at any given minute. Paul was obviously the player with his harem of different girls he had at his beck and call with a snap of his fingers. Embry was pretty quiet unless he was betting on something within the group of friends; she was curious about his gambling issues. Quil seemed to be only interested in Claire when he was at Sam and Emily's and Audrey STILL wasn't thrilled with that. Seth, Collin and Brady usually hung around themselves since they were the youngest of the group. Seth's older sister Leah was dating Embry so she was wherever he was.

Then there was Jake who had been around more but Audrey was avoiding any contact with him. Though she had noticed the more he came around Sam and Emily's the more he'd acquired a staring problem, because suddenly he was always watching her. When she would catch him looking at her she couldn't help but scowl at him. Of course that would cause the dull ache in her chest to twinge a bit more, but she would just roll her eyes and continue on with whatever she was doing.

Audrey had finally finished all her senior year studies and was officially a high school graduate; she'd gone in and taken her GED exam and passed easily. She'd decided she was going to get a job during the summer; maybe depending on her arms and what the job uniforms looked like. She was even thinking about going to community college when the term started up at the beginning of the fall semester.

Emily was running late. She was running REALLY late. She'd showered and gotten the boys breakfast made and then fed and out the door; afterwards she got the dishes washed and kitchen all cleaned up and then noticed Audrey was missing from the kitchen that morning; she'd seen her snatch a couple of muffins and disappear again. Emily jogged up stairs and knocked on her door. She turned the knob when she heard the familiar voice through the door as 'Come in' was mumbled. Emily couldn't help as the laughter erupted from her when she pushed the door open only to find Audrey lying upside down on the bed and her head was hanging off and her legs were stretched out against the wall and crossed at her ankles. "What on earth are you doing?"

Audrey laughed. "I'm relaxing, what else?" She shrugged her shoulders as she slowly sat up and looked at Emily right side up. "Was there something you needed help with?"

Emily was so glad to hear her laugh. It felt like it had been FOREVER since she'd heard her normally bubbly niece laugh. "Yea I usually help a few of the elders of the tribe today. I'm already running late, do you think you can drive Sam's truck over to pick up Billy Black and take him to the grocery store?"

"Billy Black?" Audrey questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Emily nodded. "Yea, Jacob's dad; normally Jake would go or take him himself, but the guys are working double shifts today. They are at the garage during the day and then working for the council tonight after five. Think you're up for the task?"

Audrey nodded. "Sure, Sam's truck is automatic. I can pretty much drive anything with wheels." Audrey grabbed her driver's license and shoved it into the back pocket of her cargo jeans and slipped her phone into the pocket on her right thigh. She pulled her long inky black curls into a pony tail to keep her hair out of her face as she jogged downstairs and smiled as she took Sam's truck keys from Emily's hand. Emily smiled at her and gave her a piece of paper with directions and then kissed the top of her head.

Audrey followed the directions and got to Billy Black's house. She walked up and knocked on the door on the red house. Her eyes watched as she door opened and she looked down as an older gentleman with long straight black hair in a wheel chair. "Hi! I'm looking for Billy Black."

Billy smiled. "You've come to the right place. How can I help you young lady?"

"Emily sent me to take you to the store, I'm Audrey Young." Audrey held out her hand as the older gentleman shook her hand softly.

"Ah you're Emily's niece and little Claire's older sister." Billy said knowingly.

"Yes that is me. Are you ready to do some shopping Mr. Black?" Audrey asked with a soft smile.

Billy chuckled. "It's just Billy sweetheart, I've never been much for formal names. I'm ready if you are." Billy pulled the front door closed; making sure the door was locked before he turned and rolled down the ramp and stopped in front of the white Chevy 1500.

"So how do you like La Push Audrey?" Billy asked as they walked down the cereal aisle.

Audrey shook her head. "It's not much different than the Mekah rez, just slightly bigger. The rain is a little more noticeable here, but I like the rain so it doesn't bother me much. I'm used to La Push because I usually visited Emily with Claire, the last couple of years I didn't come because I was too wrapped up in school and friends. I was being a normal selfish teenager."

Billy chuckled. "There is nothing wrong with that. Jake was the same way for the most part growing up. He had to grow up a little faster than most, but it did him some good in the long run."

Audrey and Billy finished up his shopping and she got Billy back home and was putting his groceries away for him.

Billy rolled into the kitchen. "Audrey it's not necessary for you to put my things away, I can do it."

Audrey smiled over her shoulder. "It's okay Billy I don't mind." She finished up as she turned to face Billy. "What some lunch? I could make you a sandwich or maybe some soup."

Billy smiled softly; she was such a sweet girl, he could understand now why the Quileute God's picked her for his son. "Sure how about a sandwich and some soup, but only if you join me for lunch."

Audrey nodded. "Okay deal. Why don't you go relax and I'll get started."

Billy shook his head. "I'll stay and keep you company."

Audrey opened the pantry door and looked at the cans of soup Billy had in there. "Okay what kind of soup would you like, tomato, chicken noodle, cream of chicken? Any of them sound good?"

"Tomato soup, that sounds good." Billy answered as he watched her close the door as she walked out of the pantry. He watched as she opened the two cans of tomato soup and put them in a sauce pan with a full can of milk and turned the burner on. She had also added some pepper and herbs to the soup.

"There they will be nice and creamy." Audrey moved over to the fridge as she pulled out stuff for their sandwiches and placed it on the table in the middle of the kitchen. "Now I don't do onions, but would you like some on yours?"

Billy chuckled. "How could you not do onions they are good for the heart?"

Audrey made a face as she scrunched up her nose. "I don't know if it's the smell or the taste, but raw onions just aren't my thing. Caramelized onions are great because it brings out the sugars that are in them and sweeten them up, so I like them on my burgers sometimes, just have to have a taste for them. But definitely not raw or on my sandwich."

Billy laughed out loud as he watched her make a face again as she made the sandwiches. He laughed even harder when she sliced the onion and placed it on his sandwich before putting it in a Ziploc bag and pushing it off to the side.

The front door opened and closed. "Hey pop, where are you?" A husky voice called out from the living room.

Billy grumbled. "I'm in here Jacob." Billy turned to watch as his youngest walked through the door way between the living room and kitchen. "And son if you pop me one more time I'm going to pop you."

Jake stopped in his tracks as he sat Audrey sitting at the kitchen table. The smile still on her face from her laughter, which he heard when he first walked through the front door. Jake rubbed the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "Sorry dad." Jake rolled his lips as his eyes landed on Audrey again. "Audrey what are you doing here?"

"She was nice enough to take me grocery shopping, Emily got held up." Billy's eyes danced between the two as they stopped on his son; a look of adoration on his sons face as he stared at the young lady in questioned. "We're having soup and sandwiches for lunch, would you like to join us son?"

Jake shook his head negatively. "No, I was on my lunch and just came to check on you; I've got to get back to the shop." He patted his dad on the shoulder. "Call if you need anything." He watched as his dad nodded as he turned and left the house.

"Jake…Jake, wait up." That heavenly voice called after him.

Jake turned around and saw Audrey running up to him as he swung his leg over the black dirt bike. "What's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head as she held out a tin foil covered sandwich. "Here take a sandwich with you." His fingers brushed hers as he took the sandwich from her.

Jake nodded as he took the sandwich from her; he tucked it between his legs as he watched her turn and head back into the house.

Audrey made herself another sandwich when she got back into the house. She grabbed some bowls and poured the soup as she sat down at the table and they ate lunch and talked back and forth. She enjoyed talking with him very much. He was a sweet man. He very much reminded her of her step-father Henry. She couldn't help but miss her mom and dad at that point but pushed the sadness back as she continued with her lunch.

Once lunch was done she cleaned up and said her goodbyes to Billy before she got back in Sam's truck and drove home. When she pulled up she looked at the clock on the stereo and it read 3:15 PM. She couldn't believe she'd spent nearly the entire day with Billy.

Later that night Audrey had on her black and red plaid pajama pants on with a red t-shirt and her arms still wrapped. She was just about to turn the light off when she swore she heard someone tap on her window. Considering she was on the second floor she wasn't sure what she was going to find as she pulled the curtain back. She was surprised to see Jacob Black staring back at her. Skeptically she unlocked the window and pushed it up. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. She watched as he gracefully stepped through the window and stood before her; his hulking body standing over her shirtless with khaki cargo shorts and sneakers on his feet.

Jake sighed softly as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I wanted to come and say thank you."

Audrey shook her head. "For what?" She could honestly offer to give him a tongue bath but thought better of it…for now.

"For taking care of my dad; it's just been me and him for a while and he honestly doesn't get out much unless I take him somewhere, so for him to get out with a fresh face is good for him." Jake stated honestly.

"He's a sweet guy. I can't imagine anyone not wanting to spend time with him. He reminds me of my step-father. I enjoyed talking and laughing with him today. He's quite a guy. Though I'm not sure the same can be said for his son." She admonished with a hint of a teasing smile on her face.

Jake chuckled. He didn't miss her playful undertone. "Yea I know I've been a dick lately. I know I've apologized a few times, but I am sorry about it. I've been going through some things for the last few months and I was basically taking it out on whoever was around. It was never my intention to hurt your feelings or upset you in any way." His arms swung freely around him as he bumped his fists together in front of his body. "So I just wanted to say thanks for doing that for my dad and uh – thanks for the sandwich it was really good. I better get going. I guess I'll see you later."

As fast as he was there he stepped through the window onto the roof of the pack porch. Audrey was leaning against the window seal of the open window and watched as he carefully walked along the roof. "You're welcome Mr. Black." She watched as he froze and looked back at her. She laughed as she pushed the window down and relocked it again and closed the curtains.

Today…was a good day!


	11. Ch 11 Repeating

**Chapter 11** - Repeating

The next few weeks were a complete repeat of everything. Audrey would go to the hospital for them to change her bandages Mondays and Thursdays; Wednesdays were spent over at Billy Blacks where she would take him grocery shopping and make lunch for him as soon as they got back. Fridays she usually wound up at Billy's again and helped him clean house or work in the garden he had going in the back yard. She actually enjoyed getting to know Billy; he was forever telling her stories about Jacob and his older twin sisters Rebecca and Rachel whom were no longer living in La Push.

The way Billy explained it was; basically since their mother had died when they were all so young, the girls had a hard time staying there where the good memories kept reminding them of happier times. Once they were both of age they left. They still came back for certain holidays, but it was never a long enough visit for Billy.

Friday night Audrey was walked around the house by herself. Emily and Sam were out on a date night in Prot Angeles and as far as she knew the guys were working. She decided she was going to do some laundry; which there had been plenty of around the house. Between the guys work clothes and clothes they worked in for the council, plus Emily, Sam and Audrey's clothing, there was definitely more than enough to keep her busy.

Audrey was standing in the laundry room folding a stack of freshly dried cut off shorts; every fabric known to man from jeans to sweats.

"What are you doing here on a Friday night?"

The deep voice startled Audrey as she yelped and jumped at the same time. Her eyes looked over and saw Jake leaning against the doorway. "Jesus Jake you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here; I thought you guys were working for the council tonight?"

Jake chuckled at her startled yelp it was actually pretty cute. He shook his head. "I actually finished early. As did Embry and Leah who decided they needed some alone time together. Quil is in Forks with Claire at the movies."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Again; how many times can they see the Lion King without turning into a Lioness and a Dodo bird?"

Jake chuckled again. "Let me guess Quil's the Dodo bird?" When she smirked and nodded. "What do you honestly have against him? He loves her like a little sister. He was an only child growing up."

Audrey shook her head. "I don't like it. My little five year old sister; hanging out with a twenty year old guy all the damn time. It's creepy and weird." She cleared her throat. "I know Emily has said that Quil is harmless, but I don't even know him that well. I just – I just don't like it."

Jake nodded. "I understand, but I can tell you; Quil is one of my best friends, he would never harm Claire in any way shape or form. And don't think it's something disgusting, he literally enjoys taking her places that either he didn't get to go or that he didn't get to take siblings to."

Audrey finished folding the load and stuffed the next one into the dryer turning it on and starting another load in the washer. "I don't really know what to think about it. It just seems quite un-natural."

Jake shook his head. "No I look at Claire as a little sister as well. I've taken her to movies with Quil, Embry and Leah. It's a lot of fun for her; she has a blast with us every time. You should come with sometime; I'm sure you'd enjoy it too." Jake ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "So what did you do today?"

Was he actually making conversation with her? She blinked a few times as she walked from the laundry room back into the kitchen. "I uh – I was over at your dads helping him clean and then we sat in his garden and were pruning and planting." She looked over her shoulder and he looked stunned once again. "I like your dad he's such a sweetheart. He keeps me quite entertained with stories about you and your sisters growing up."

Jake rolled his lips. "You know you don't have to keep going back if you don't want too."

Audrey turned as she leaned against the counter. She suddenly realized just exactly how close Jake was standing to her. "Honestly, I like spending time with him. He reminds me of Henry, my step-dad, he's just sweet and caring and he's got a lot of love for his family. Henry wasn't even my dad he's Claire's, but he never treated me like I didn't belong to him. My real father stuck around for almost a year before he started going crazy on my mom so she left. When I was about fifteen he tried to just pop back into my life and I was completely disgusted by him. He acted as if he'd never been missing."

Jake frowned. "I can't imagine having a kid and never being in its life. How the hell does someone do that?"

Audrey shook her head. "I don't know. If you ever meet my biological dad you can ask him. He used to live in La Push and the last I heard he was in Port Angeles or Seattle. I don't really try to keep tabs on him."

Jake stepped closer as he nearly boxed Audrey in against the counter as he leaned down and locked eye with her. "You really do like spending time with my pop. Most people don't want to spend time with their parents after a certain age; let alone someone else's parents. I know he's enjoyed you coming over on Wednesdays and taking him grocery shopping. I like to see him happy." Jake moved a little closer. "Thank you for everything you've done for him and with him. I really appreciate it and I know he does too."

Audrey couldn't peel her eyes from Jakes for some reason. She nodded slowly. "No – uh – No problem; I told you I like going."

"I like that you like going. I like that you're getting to know my dad. There are very few people in my life that are important but he's one of the more important people in my life." Jake's voice was low and husky as he towered over Audrey's small frame. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself as he leaned over and captured her lips with his.

Audrey was completely taken back by Jacob's warm lips pressed against hers. A thick warmness filled her chest and then worked its way through her entire body. Her brain was telling her she should push away but her body revolted against her brain and melted against his body. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly and then slowly wind around her waist; effectively pulling her closer if it was possible.

Oh yea it was possible.

Jake finally pulled back from Audrey's lips. He couldn't get over how soft they felt against his own. His forehead rested against hers as they were both panting slightly to catch their breath. "I'm – I'm sorry; I've wanted to do that for a while." He could say with multiple levels of confidence that he definitely had no more feelings for Bella. There was something about Audrey that had completely bewitched him; whether it was the imprint or something else at this point he could care less anymore. She was definitely it for him and he honestly couldn't see himself with anyone other than her.

Audrey exhaled heavily as her eyes continued to be locked with Jake's. "What is going on with you Jake?" Her hands were shaking slightly as they came up and cupped his face. "I swear not even a couple of months ago you hated me and now you're standing in my aunt's kitchen kissing me – I don't understand."

Jake chuckled softly. "Maybe you're not supposed to understand. Maybe you're just supposed to go with the flow." Jake sighed softly and leaned into her right hand. Her touch was soft and her skin smelled like honeysuckle. "I'm sorry about being such a jerk when you first got home. I was – I was going through something and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I know I'm about six months too late for the apology but I hope you can forgive me."

The honesty and sincerity in his words were not only noticeable in the tone of his voice but also the look in his eyes. "Would I be nosy if I asked what you were going through?"

Jake shook his head negative. "No, you're not nosy for asking but I'm not even going to bother you with it. It stemmed from some things that happened a few years ago and it was all just coming to ahead when you arrived. It's not your fault in any way. And don't think I didn't enjoy getting to know you on the nights I stayed at the hospital with you for those five months because I did. Even with all the pain you were in and suffered through you still managed to smile and laugh; well most of the times at least." Jake swallowed hard. "Audrey, I like you; I actually like you a lot. If I was being honest with myself I'd tell you I more than like you, but I'm not trying to scare you off."

Audrey couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips when he said he enjoyed staying with her at the hospital. "I don't really – scare that easy Jake and I happen to more than like you as well."

Jake watched as she blinked and actually blushed at her own admittance. He couldn't help chuckling at her pink cheeks before nodding. "Well at least we can admit we more than like each other. Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night?"

Audrey's eyes widened. "Did you just – did you just ask me out?"

Jake rolled his lips as he nodded and stood up straight. "Yes I did and before you ask; yes I meant it as a date." Jake leaned over as he softly kissed her cheek before his soft lips made their way to the shell of her left ear. "What do you say?" His soft voice whispered in her ear.

Chills went down Audrey's spine. Her ears were the most sensitive parts on her body, other than her neck. She nodded slowly, her voice was suddenly gone and for good reason. As soon as she nodded, Jake's lips were back on hers. Her hands slowly went up and cupped the back of his neck as her fingertips played with the hair at the nap of neck. She jumped slightly when he growled against her lips.

The kiss only lasted a few minutes, until Paul and Jared came walking through the back door rather loudly, Audrey's face turned a crimson red as she ducked under Jake's arms and hauled ass upstairs to her room. She could hear the trio downstairs chuckling as Paul and Jared both told Jake it was about time he made a move.

Audrey was suddenly curious how long Jake had honestly liked her. She could have to remember to ask him before they went to the movies the following night. She lay across her bed and stared out the window at the stars. It was just the movies they were going to, but for some reason nothing had ever made her feel so excited in all her life.

Her lips were still warm and tingling from Jake's kisses. That was something she wouldn't mind repeating every hour on the hour.


	12. Ch 12 Favorite Movie

**Chapter 12** – Favorite Movie

Indigo eyes judged the reflection in the full length mirror. Her dark wash jeans wrapped around the curves of her hips and thighs and the black suede flat bottom knee high boots were keeping her warm. The white long sleeve cotton shirt overlapped the waist of her jeans by a couple of inches. Audrey then pulled on a black hooded sweater that tied around her waist that came down around her hips. She applied clean mascara and a strawberry lip gloss that tinted her lips slightly red. Her waist length hair had been washed, moussed and dried, which resulted in her normally curly hair to be slightly bouncy when she walked.

Jake was sitting in the kitchen and all eyes seemed to be on him. He finally let out a growl and suddenly he wasn't so interesting anymore as all eyes turned away. Jake noticed Emily eyeballing him from his left side. "What Em?"

Emily pursed her lips together. "If you hurt her Jacob, you won't have to worry about Sam coming after you; you'll have to deal with me and I'm much worse than your alpha is."

A low whistle came from the corner of the room. Paul just happened to be perched in a chair. Jared was beside him with Kim on his lap.

Suddenly the seriousness of the date was felt in Jake's whole body. "I know I was being an ass Emily. I'm cured." His eyebrows show up when she gave him a skeptical look with her arms crossed over her chest. "I swear Emily. I'm done fighting the imprint. As soon as we get some time in together and she feels comfortable I'll tell her all about the pack. I promise."

Emily nodded her head curtly. "You better Jacob; I'm trusting you."

A few minutes of silence and they heard the bedroom door upstairs open and close. All eyes were suddenly looking over at the stairs as they watched Audrey bounce down the steps.

Jake's eyes widened as he watched her. Everything was going in slow motion. Had her hair always had those big curls? Her skin looked as if it had a nice glow to it and those jeans looked practically painted on. Her lips were shiny and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her again.

Audrey nearly lost her breath as her heart rate sped up. Jake was standing there in a pair of actual jeans with boots covering his feet and a skin tight black t-shirt on. She watched as he pulled on a brown leather jacket. He walked over and held out his hand that was holding five red roses in a bunch. She couldn't stop the ridiculously stupid smile that made its way to her lips. "Thanks Jake."

Jake watched as she took the small bouquet and held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. A smile crept across her face and he couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. "You ready to go?" He asked and had to keep himself from blushing when he noticed his own voice had dropped to a husky octave. Not a lot embarrassed him, but that would definitely do the trick as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Audrey stifled a chuckle as she felt her knees go weak from the tone of his voice. "Sure." Her eyes sought out her aunt's eyes. "Can you…" She held out the flowers to her aunt.

Emily stood from her position next to Sam and nodded. "I'll just get these in some water for you, sweetie. Have a nice time; call if you need anything." She pushed up and kissed her niece's forehead softly.

Jake reached out and took Audrey's hand in his as he led her out of the house and over to his VW Rabbit. He opened the passenger door, making sure to show every bit of his gentlemanly side; his dad would have his ass if he didn't. He watched as she sat down and he closed the door and walked around and got in the driver seat.

Once they were standing outside of the movie theater Jake saw Audrey shiver slightly and wasn't about to let her freeze. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side. "So what do you want to see? This theater shows old movies and newer ones."

Audrey reveled in his warmth and was suddenly curious as to why his body temperature was so insane. "Uh, would you think I'm completely girlie if I wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice?"

Jake chuckled. "What makes you pick that one? It's an interesting pick for someone so young."

Audrey smiled softly. "I read the book when I was thirteen and saw all the older versions of the movie, and was completely in love with Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy and what they had. The fight and struggle that they both had with trying to keep their emotions under control. He was so wealthy and she was so normal. Her quick tongue got her in trouble a lot; in the end confessions of love and marriage. It was just beautiful. Then Keira Knightley and Matthew MacFadyen did the movie and they were the PERFECT Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. Every since the movie came out I just can't get enough of it. I seriously watch it at least twice a week if not more."

Jake's smile showed up as he listened to her talk about the book and movie that completely took her over. "So I guess you really like it? C'mon let's go watch it. I don't think I've ever gotten that much from a movie, but there's always a first time."

Jake bought their tickets and then they stopped and got sodas, popcorn and m&m's. Jake watched with fascination as Audrey opened the m&m's and dumped them into the popcorn and then shook the bucket a little.

Audrey laughed. "Just try it, I promise you'll love it. It's always the perfect mixture of sweet and salty." She watched as he actually tried it and made a face. "So does that mean you like it or not?" She asked as she laughed.

Jake laughed as he nodded. "It's not too bad." He saw the slight glare in her eyes which meant she knew he was bullshitting. He laughed hard from the back of his throat. "Ok – Ok just stop looking at me like that. I love it. Honest. It's better than I thought it was going to be." He yelped slightly when she pinched the underside of his bicep.

"That's what you get for trying to BS me." She pointed at him while laughing.

Jake could feel his heart rate pick up as it practically beat out of his chest. Listening to her laughter was absolutely music to his ears. How could he have ever been a dick to her? How could he have literally missed listening to her talk and laugh? He was a grade A jerk for trying to fight the imprint for so long. After spending just the last forty-five minutes with her he couldn't imagine not spending the rest of his life with her. He hoped he could make it up to her and he could move quickly about tell her about the wolf side of his life and about the pack as well.

As they watched the movie, Jake would look over and steal glances at Audrey. She absolutely couldn't take her eyes off the screen while the movie was on and in turn he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Jake's hand moved over and intertwined with hers. He finally got her to look at him. She did more then look she squeezed his hand and leaned over placing a sweet kiss along his jaw line. His whole body woke up after her lips touched him.

Jake could peel his eyes away from her once she kissed him in such a tender way. He looked around and was glad they were sitting towards the back of the theater as he abruptly grabbed her face and turned it towards him. He watched as she smiled at him and he leaned over and captured her lips. He almost lost it when he felt her hands move to his chest and he suddenly needed her closer as his hands slid down and gripped her hips and pulled her over to sit on his lap. There was no resistance from her as her hands slid up from his chest and weaved into his hair. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the free hand slid up her back and wrapped in her spring like curls.

Audrey almost couldn't contain herself. The feeling of Jake's lips on her was almost too much it made her heady and dizzy at the same time. She felt as though she was floating as she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip; her lips parted granting him full access to her mouth. She moaned slightly when his tongue brushed against hers ever so gently.

Jake pulled back from her addicting lips. "Feel like getting out of here?" He asked completely unsure if she would leave in the middle of her favorite movie or not.

Audrey smiled softly as she nodded. She could feel her face flush and her heart rate was through the roof. She felt Jake's hands on her hips as he helped her stand up from his lap and he followed closely behind her. She felt him take her hand in his as he was soon leading her out of the theater quietly.

As they were walking through the theater lobby he kissed the back of her hand and suggested they got to the beach and when she nodded he couldn't hide his sweet smile as he then kissed her ear and promised he'd bring her back to the theater again to watch her favorite movie as many times as she wanted.


	13. Ch 13 First Time For Everything

**Chapter 13** – First Time For Everything

The walk along the beach had been extremely nice, but cold and Jake's warmth was absolutely perfect for Audrey. They talked a little but even when they weren't the silence was actually comfortable, but it didn't last long because Jake could ask her another question. She liked that he was asking her so much and wanted to know about her. For every question he asked she had two of her own to ask him. She wasn't all that surprised to find out that Embry and Quil had been his best friends since practically birth. The trio always seemed as if they were connected deeper as friends than anyone else that they worked with.

They made their way back to the car after a couple of hours of questions and walking along the beach. Jake held open the passenger door for her as she sat down inside of his red VW Rabbit. Jake joined her a few seconds later as he took his seat behind the steering wheel. Jake turned to Audrey and smiled softly. "So are you ready to go home or would you like to do something else?"

Audrey leaned her head back on the headrest as she school her head negatively slowly. "I don't want to go home yet. But I kind of like just sitting here relaxing a little too." She looked down when she felt Jake take her hand in his and bring it to his lips kissing it softly. "Did you want to take me home or did you have something else in mind?"

Jake smirked. "Oh I think I can find something for us to do?"

Audrey watched as Jake pushed his seat further back and was surprised when she found herself being deposited on his lap. She couldn't stop as a furious blush screamed across her tans cheeks. Her body vibrated slightly when Jake chuckled at her reaction. Before she could calm her heated cheeks down; Jake's lips were on hers and she was sighing and relaxing into the kiss.

Somewhere in the middle of the heated kiss Audrey had moved around until she was straddled across Jake's lap. She gasped as she could FEEL just exactly what kind of effect their make out session was having on him. She felt one of his hands as it left her hips and slid back and squeezed her jean covered rear. Her hips suddenly moved slowly against his and she felt him growl against her lips and it actually turned her on even more suddenly.

Audrey felt Jake's him move up as the crotch of his jeans rubbed against her jean covered apex and she sucked in a breath at the sensation that it caused. Her whole body broke out in chills and a sort of desire swept over all her emotions at once; somehow her whole body was telling her that this was where she was meant to be. She was meant to be sitting in the tiny red car with Jake. His lips and hands felt so good on her body.

Jake's hips rocked up again and elicited a moan from Audrey's beautiful lips. His hands slipped under her sweater and shirt as he cupped her lacey bra covered breasts. Another moan slipped between her lips as she leaned back against the steering wheel and his lips went to the flesh of her neck before his hands palmed her bare back and brought her tight against his chest. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she held onto him. His hips rocked up a couple more times as hers followed suit against his.

She felt a tightening in her lower abdomen and suddenly a white light flashed behind her eyes as her whole body shook against his as she moaned out. "Oh God Jake…" She could hear as he grunted and then growled lowly as his body tensed beneath hers.

Jake's hold lessened on Audrey he didn't want to hurt her. He watched as she pulled back and her lips were trembling slightly. "Are you okay Audrey? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" He suddenly felt bad; had he pressured her into doing something she wasn't ready for? Was she a virgin?

"Did we just? I mean did I just have a-a…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

Jake frowned. "Have you never – What I mean is - are you a virgin?" Jake couldn't believe he'd just asked her that, but he was curious. After what they'd both just done he needed to know. Her trembling lips told him one story but her body that had been writhing on top of his not more than a few seconds ago told him something completely different.

"Not exactly…" Audrey looked down at her lap. She sighed heavily as she removed herself from Jake's lap and replaced herself in the passenger seat next to Jake. "I lost my virginity in a stranger's house during a party with my first boyfriend when I was sixteen; on the floor no less, it was quite unromantic. It was over before it started. It was painful and embarrassing. I'm pretty sure he got more out of it then I did. I thought he loved me and he was actually just using me to get to a friend of mine; she actually fell for his charm and stopped being my friend when he asked her out. Of course when her virginity met the same fate as mine had she was singing a different tune and asking me why I didn't warn her.

Jake could feel his hands as they balled up into fists resting on his knees. He was breathing deeply trying to keep his temper in check. If he phased in his car he would surly hurt Audrey and he'd rather kill himself then ever cause her any harm.

"Calm down." Audrey reached over and touched his forearm. "I am not even sure what it's supposed to feel like. I felt more just now with you then the three seconds I did with him." Her cheeks streaked crimson out of the embarrassment of admitting that to him.

Jake felt himself calm considerably. He noticed and felt her embarrassment as he leaned over and lifted her chin up to lock his eyes with hers. "Audrey, don't be embarrassed; I hope you don't think I was forcing myself on you, so to speak." Jake swallowed incredibly hard and felt his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat. "The last thing I ever want to do is pressure you to do something like that."

Audrey shook her head negatively. "No you didn't force me Jake. I was just sort of taken by surprise that's all. I'm pretty sure I just got more out of that then you did anyways."

Jake chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Believe me Audrey you wasn't the ONLY one who got something there."

Did he just admit that he'd ridden the wave of ecstasy as well? She watched as his tanned cheeks pinked slightly as she couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he'd just full admitted to cumming in his pants.

Jake chuckled as the look of realization slid across her face. "Yes, I did enjoy that as much as you did, which is also why I won't be walking you to the door. Guys can't hide shit like that at least not like girls can." Jake finally got his pink tinged cheeks back to their normal tanned color as he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket. "Silence is prompting me to get you home. It is getting late and I don't want to worry Emily." He looked over and watched as Audrey nodded in agreement.

They continued talking as Jake drove her home. His hand engulfed hers; bringing it to his lips every few minutes and softly kissing the back of it. Jake pulled into the drive way and killed the engine as he turned towards Audrey. "So did you have a good time tonight?"

Audrey smiled as she turned and faced him as well. "I think we both had a better time than we expected. But as an answer to your question; yes I had a great time. Jake you were every bit the gentleman that I wasn't expecting to see, but I was pleasantly surprised by all of it; even the embarrassing moments."

Jake smiled as he let go of her hands and grabbed her hips in a flash and sat her on his lap, her legs across the arm rest between the two seats; he didn't miss the fact that her eyes found her lap more interesting. She was embarrassed again, but he would remedy that. "Look at me Audrey, please." Her blue sparkling eyes looked up at him and he was suddenly aware that he could get completely lost in the deep blue pools. "I don't' want you to be embarrassed about what we shared together. It was an intimate tender moment and I know you're going to probably say it was too soon to do something like that, but I'm kind of glad we did that because then I know how amazing it will be when we actually get to do it."

"You think we are going to do that sometime in the future?" Audrey questioned honestly. "I figured I scared you away with my story or even my scary scarred arms."

Jake shook his head negatively. "I haven't seen your arms and even when I do it's NOT going to change anything. And yes we are going to do 'that' in the future because now that I have you in my life, I'd like to keep you here; if that's okay with you." Jake's hand came up and his thumb gently slid across her bottom lip. "I'm sorry you're first time was so shitty. That's not supposed to happen that way. It should be loads more romantic. It should be on a nice soft bed wrapped in your lover's arms not on a hard floor getting rug burn with zero satisfaction. The room should be candle light because nothing is sexier then the glow of a woman's skin by nothing but candle light. I promise when we get ready to get serious and go to that level you will fall completely in love with me." Jake winked at her. "I promise."

"Oh cause what you're so irresistible now?" Audrey laughed as she asked him.

Jake chuckled and then let his voice drop an octave as his nose brushed against the shell of her ear. "Yes…I'm extremely…irresistible and I promise…to prove it." Jake felt Audrey's whole body shiver as Jake chuckled hard from the back of his throat. "Alrighty, on that night I'm going to say goodnight to you so I can get home and shower and clean myself up before we got have another accident."

Audrey couldn't help laughing as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks for such a great first date Jake. I really had a great time." She felt Jake open his driver side door and gently set her on her feet as he climbed out of the car behind her. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her face and his lips captured hers. She melted into him as his lips literally swept her off her feet. When he pulled back she sighed softly as she watched him pull out of the drive way.

Audrey jogged up the steps as she unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She followed the laughing voices to the kitchen as she rounded the corner she saw the best thing in the world. The one person she had missed since leaving the Makah rez.

"AUDI!" The familiar voice yelled.

Audrey smiled. "AUBI!" She yelled back equally as happy. The two friends embraced. Audrey wasn't sure why Aubrey was in La Push but as of right now she couldn't have needed anyone more in right then to talk to then her best friend in the world.


	14. Ch 14 Best Friends

**Chapter 14** – Best Friends

To say Audrey was surprised to see her best friend would've been an understatement if she didn't know her as well as she did. But she knew Aubrey's home life was not the best. Her father had a habit of getting drunk and beating the shit out of her mom. Once her father left her mother, her mom needed an outlet so she landed herself a boyfriend when the girls were seventeen and re-married not even six months later. Duke was a fairly good looking guy but he was a schemer and a dog. He started making passes at Aubrey when the girls turned eighteen.

Audrey pulled back from her best friends familiar and much needed hug. Her eyes looked around the room and noticed that Seth Clearwater was staring a little too intent at her best friend. He had the strangest look on his face. She noticed Emily as she tapped Sam on the arm and pointed at Seth and Sam nudged Seth with his elbow; effectively breaking whatever spell Seth was under. Her eyes finally landed back on her best friend. "What happened Aubi?"

Aubrey frowned. "He finally tried it." Her whole body was shaking as she thought back to what had transpired not more than a few hours ago. Aubrey walked backwards and sat down when the back of her knees hit the chair she'd been sitting in since she'd arrived and Emily had warmly welcomed her into a house of shirtless guys. She watched as her bestie sat down across from her immediately taking both of her hands in hers. "I had classes at the community college today and was excited when I aced my Art History test. I got home and Duke was there, but mom was at work. Normally it's the other ways around, but apparently she was called in and he'd taken the day off."

Aubrey swallowed hard as she felt the tears pricking the back of her soft green eyes. She took in a shaky breath and exhaled just as shaky as she pulled her fingers through her waist length auburn hair. "I walked through the house, past Duke; I started to go up the stairs when he grabbed me and pulled me down onto his lap and tried kissing me. I scratched his face as hard as I could and scrambled off his lap and started to run up the stairs but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me down. Somehow I ended up on my back on the stairs and he was crawling up my body. I kneed him in the balls, but it didn't stop him; he just kept coming. I finally got a clean shot and punch him in the nose; blood gushing and groaning, I got out from underneath him and took off."

Audrey didn't miss the audible gasp from Emily or Sam move to wrap her up in his arms out of the corner of her eye. "Is anything broken?"

Aubrey shook her head as she whipped the treacherous tears from her cheeks. "I've got a couple of bruises on my elbows and a knot on the back of my head and my back is sore from where the corners of the steps were digging into my flesh through my shirt, but it's nothing I can't survive."

Audrey went into mother hen mode as she helped her best friend get her jacket off and frowned at the purple bruises that covered both of her elbows; she actually had a small cut on her forearm with some dried blood on it. Audrey's frown deepened as she helped Aubrey over to the sink and looked over at her aunt.

Emily was quick to her feet, but not before she looked over and saw Seth shaking slightly. "Uh Sam…" She pointed to the young man in question sitting next to her husband and Sam was quick to his feet and shout out an order. "Quil, Embry get him out of here NOW."

Audrey and Aubrey were both too busy tending to the bruises and the cut to notice what was going on which Emily sighed a relief of thankfulness for as she ran to get a wash cloth, a band-aid and some antiseptic cream for the cut.

Aubrey watched as Audrey and Emily helped clean her up and got her some ice packs for her elbows; though she probably didn't need them, but knew arguing with Audrey when she had that frown on her face wouldn't work. "I can't go back there Audrey. I can only imagine what would happen if I went back there tomorrow. I mean other than my mother's possible disowning me and whatever Duke does to me."

Audrey's eyes met her aunts as she silently pleaded.

Emily stifled a laugh. "Don't worry Aubrey we've got plenty of room. I still have one spare room without an occupant in it. It's all yours for the taking if you want to stay. I know how close you and Audrey were growing up. I remember everything with you two. You're more than welcome here. Besides with all of the boys from the garage always here we need more estrogen to help thin out the testosterone that seems to be leaking from this house."

The girls laughed as Emily giggled along with them. "Come on let's go get her bed made up. It's getting late, in the morning you can do whatever you want with your room. Did you bring clothes Aubrey?"

Aubrey smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. "Yes ma'am, there in my car."

"Jeez I didn't even see your car in the driveway. Apparently I was too pre-occupied with my date tonight." Audrey laughed.

Aubrey looked at her best friend. "Date?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. "What date? Who are you dating? Where is he? Why didn't he walk you to the door?" Aubrey peppered Audrey with question after question.

Audrey laughed. "Chill out Aubi. You can meet Jake tomorrow. Believe me we plan on seeing a whole lot more of each other from now on." She wasn't about to say she figured Aubrey would be seeing a lot of Seth; speaking of which. "Aunt Emily, where did Seth, Quil and Embry disappear off too?"

Emily shook her head negatively. "I'm sure I don't know. They may have headed home for the evening. They'd all got work early in the morning."

The girls made up the spare bed and Audrey hugged Aubrey tightly one last time. "If you need anything I'm across the hall. Emily left the bathroom light on for you just in case. Get some sleep tonight and we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Aubrey nodded as she took the sleep clothes that Audrey had laid on the bed and watched as her best friend left the room. She changed into the t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. She couldn't believe how soft and comfortable the bed was. The sheets and comforter were so warm; it felt as if her whole body was wrapped in a comfortable cocoon. Within a matter of minutes of her head hitting the pillow she was consumed into a calming slumber.

Audrey walked across the hallway and into her room. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Jake standing in her room in just his khaki shorts. "Oh my Gosh Jake what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack." She hissed practically under her breath as she closed the bedroom door behind her."

Jake chuckled softly knowing Sam would be able to hear him but Emily wouldn't. "Quil and Embry called; said something about a friend of yours showing up and you seemed upset about it. I thought I'd come and check on you."

Audrey leaned against the back of the door. "That was very nice of you."

Jake smiled as he watched her. "Well nice isn't my middle name, but I was worried about you." He watched as she pushed off the bedroom door and walked over to him and his hands couldn't control themselves as he pulled her against his body.

Audrey couldn't help the smirk. "So did you uh…" Her eyes dropped down and then went back up to his. "Get cleaned up?"

Jake chuckled as he nodded and rolled his lips together. "Yes ma'am. I showered; so I'm definitely clean."

There was NOTHING sexier that she noticed about Jake than when he would roll his beautiful red lips together. It almost made her weak in the knees to watch him do that. She felt his lips press against hers. She sighed as her body relaxed against his. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him.

The kiss ended way too soon for either of their liking. Their forehead's resting against each other. "Do you have to leave?" Audrey asked.

Jake smiled softly as he rubbed his nose against her softly. "Nope, I can stay if you want me too."

Audrey sighed with relief. "Please stay? I know it's completely inappropriate, but I really don't want to sleep alone tonight for some reason."

Jake nodded. "I'm here for as long as you want me to be." He watched as Audrey took a step back and slipped her boots and socks off and then took her sweater off, leaving her in her jeans and white long sleeve cotton shirt. She climbed onto her bed and felt Jake wrap his arms around her; using his chest as her pillow, he reached over and turn her bedside lamp off.

He softly kissed the top of her head and felt her hand rest above his heart in the middle of his chest. He could hear the mellow way her heart beat matched his as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Ch 15 Enemies Among Us

**Chapter 15** – Enemies Among Us

Quil and Embry had no sooner gotten Seth outside when he phased immediately. Quil and Embry backed away from him as fast as they could and watched as he tore off into the tree line. They looked at each other as Quil shook his head and handed over a five dollar bill to Embry.

Embry chuckled as he took the money. "Told you he imprinted on her."

"Damn how do you catch these things? I didn't even see it." Quil asked still not believing he didn't see Seth imprinting on Audrey's friend when she walked into the house and their eyes met briefly.

Embry got cocky as he brushed his nailed against his bare chest as if he were shinning them. "It's a talent. C'mon we better go after the kid and make sure he's okay. He was pretty upset."

They both jogged into the tree line and phased. They could not only hear the anger but felt it coming from their pack brother. Embry approached the pissed off wolf cautiously. _'Calm down pup. She's okay.'_

Seth seethed with anger. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop it. _'You guys heard what he did; what he tried to do to her…I just want to hunt him down and…'_ he grumbled and growled as his huge paws tore at the bark of a huge tree.

The vivid imagines that Seth put in his head on when he wanted to do to the man who had tried to sexual assault his imprint were shocking to both him and Embry. _'Whoa! Seth calm down little bro. You know we don't attack humans.'_

'_Yea but I think we should make an exception for this one case and an example. What a disgusting, disgraceful human being. I can't imagine doing that to anyone.'_ Seth whimpered. His big body finally lost steam as his large sandy fur covered body collapsed on the ground as he huffed out a heavy sigh.

'_It's going to be okay Seth. She's stronger then you think. If she wasn't she wouldn't have been able to fight him off. She's banged up a little; she'll be sore in the morning, but the most important thing was that she didn't let him get the best of her. She came here for a reason and that was so you two could meet and be together.' _Embry tried reasoning with the younger pup.

Quil and Embry both could tell someone going through what Aubrey had been through was clearly not something Seth would've expected. Seth was always so happy and carefree; it was very rare to see him without a smile on his face. If he was angry about something he never showed it. Seth letting loose and phasing out of anger was a first since he'd joined the pack at fifteen. Now he was almost nineteen and the pack had been around to watch him grow up.

They all pretty much grew up together; the youngsters of the pack were Seth followed by Collin and Brady who both phased when they were barely thirteen. All three of them had to grow up just as fast at the others in the pack. For them to see how helpless Seth looked it was different from his normally cheerful self. The violent thoughts he had about the guy who almost raped his imprint were completely appalling to Embry and Quil both. They'd never seen a negative thought ever cross his mind.

'_What's going on?'_ Sam's alpha voice rang through their head.

All eyes were on the giant black wolf as he came up over the ridge.

Embry lowered his head. _'Seth's not taking it too well.'_

'_He was ready to go shred someone he doesn't even know for someone he just barely imprinted on.'_ Quil informed the larger wolf.

'_Go on and head out to patrol. I'll talk with Seth.'_ Sam ordered the other two pack members. He watched as the other two took off as his eyes turned and landed on Seth. _'Talk to me Seth, what's up?'_

Seth sighed heavily. _'Sam I scared the shit out of myself and possibly my pack mates. The violent thoughts I just had in my head. I've NEVER thought anything like that before; not even towards vampires and everyone hates them.' _Seth was almost ashamed of the irregular thoughts he'd just let run wild in his mind and even more ashamed his friends and brothers had seen them too.

Sam shook his head and stifled a small chuckle. _'Seth it's normal to want to feel protective of your imprint; even if you've only known her for a few minutes. Hell even a few seconds. She's you're soul mate; any thought of someone hurting her is going to turn you into a snarling growling mess. And you'll feel defeated because you know you can't do anything to make her feel any different or stop anything that happened previous to you two meeting. You saw what Jake did to Audrey's boyfriend that day at the hospital when he grabbed her already hurt arms. That was only a few months of imprinting. Can you imagine what he'd do right now for her? Or even what Jared would do for Kim? Imprints are the most important thing to us; they are our life line. Just remember to harness the anger when your imprint or anyone else's is around. You won't earn brownie points by hurting one of them.'_

Seth nodded. _'I would never hurt any of them. I've grown up watching you and Emily and I know how important they are to us. I only hope Audrey doesn't mind that I imprinted on her best friend.'_

Sam chuckled. _'I don't think Audrey would mind. Jake's going to be telling her about us in a couple of weeks. I'm hoping she takes it well.' _Sam chuckled harder as Seth second his thoughts before he stood and took off into the forest as Sam turned back to join Emily in bed.

A couple of weeks later, Jake had Audrey's hand laced with his as they were walking through the forest together. It was not raining but it was overcast. They'd decided on a walk with just the two of them. They got to the cliffs and Jake watched as Audrey walked over and looked down; it was at least a fifty foot drop. Jake walked up behind her and secured her hips in his hands; worried she'd slip and fall off. Her hands covered his as she stood back up and her back was secure against his chest.

Audrey almost felt her knees go weak when she felt Jake's lips softly kiss the side of her neck. "Jake…" She could help the slightly moan of his name.

Jake loved the way his name spilled from her lips. Jake squeezed her hips slightly as he turned her around and immediately attached his lips to hers. One hand rested in the middle of her back and the other was on the back of her neck holding her in place so she couldn't pull back from him. She melted against his body and he knew she wouldn't be pulling back from him. Her hands were resting on his t-shirt covered biceps. Once the kiss was deepened and their tongues were dueling for dominance her right hand slid up and tangled in his hair and tightened. His hand left her back and slid down and squeezed her jean covered rear causing her to moan into his mouth; this caused the crotch of his khaki shorts to jerk.

Audrey finally needed air as she pulled away from his soft lips. "Jake…You said there was something you wanted to talk with me about." Audrey smiled softly as his forehead rested on hers. "If we don't stop now, you'll never get around to telling me." She laughed softly.

Jake nodded as he pressed one more kiss to her lips. "You're right. It can wait – for at least a few more minutes." Before Audrey had a chance to protest, Jake cupped her face and captured her lips once again.

Audrey laughed against Jake's lips. Somehow whatever he had to tell her, it could wait. She preferred kissing his lips to anything else at the moment anyways.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…You shouldn't have brought your little friend out here Jacob Black."

A voice said breaking apart Audrey and Jake. Jake inhaled as he growled lowly before he spun around and made sure Audrey stayed behind him. His eyes narrowed as the blonde with the red eyes walked out from behind the tree. He recognized her. Her eyes used to be a nice golden color; clearly she'd had a change in diet. "Irina…" Her name rolled of his lips.

"And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me." The blonde teased.

Jake let out a growl; she was screwing with him. "I thought the Volturi killed you for your lies about Renesmee?"

"Who's Renesmee? And who is she?" Audrey questioned from behind Jake.

An evil sounding low giggle slid out of the blonde's mouth. "Wow Jake, you have been a busy boy and haven't even told your imprint about your side life. What a pity you're going to have to show her before you tell her."

Jake growled and could feel his body begin to shake. "You stay the fuck away from my imprint."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the wolf. "Don't you think this is fitting? You and your pack of mutts killed Laurent. He was going to join the Alaska Coven but you guys couldn't find it in your hearts to have mercy on him; dismembering him as if he were some chew toy. There's nothing like a good case of revenge to keep me alive and well. The Volturi took me away and made me stay with them in Volterra for a year or so and then let me go; thinking their special therapy to switch me from a vegetarian to a nomad was a good idea. It was actually I've never been more free to eat what I want. I came back here and took refuge in Forks, I was just biding my time waiting for you to slip up and you did finally when you imprinted on her a year ago. I do have to say she didn't smell as good when she was burnt, but all that new flesh with fresh pumping blood just under the surface is absolutely mouth watering. I just have to decide if I'm going to drain her or change her."

"Jake what is she talking about?" Audrey asked quietly from her position still behind Jake, but slightly to the side so she could still see the blonde.

Jake swallowed hard as he looked to his left and could see Audrey still behind him and her hand was around her forearm. His eyes locked with hers as he frowned. "I'm sorry Audrey. I should've told you before when I had the chance. I can't now, but I'll have to show you. Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm going to kill her." He growled out the last part. "Back up Audrey." He warned.

"But Jake…" She didn't get anything out before his blazing eyes locked with hers.

"BACK UP NOW!" Jake snarled in his imprints direction.

Audrey could literally feel the goose bumps that broke out all over her skin and fear streaked a mile wide through her entire body as she stumbled back away from Jake only to fall back on her jean covered rear into the grass below her feet. She let out a gasp as Jake's growl went from low to vicious as his tanned skin suddenly exploded and was replaced with shaggy reddish-brown or russet colored fur. She could feel her whole body shaking.

Where Jake had been standing was a wolf the size of a horse; at least six feet tall. He let out a ferocious roar as he changed at the blonde. She flipped over his stampeding body as if were the easiest thing in life; she was so fast it wasn't humanly possible. Jake's large wolf body slid sideways going a 1-80 as he turned fully and face the blonde again.

"Nu uh uhn, Not so face Jakey." She patronized. "You're going to have to earn this fighting session. And I'll choose when that happens. Until then I'll leave you with this little quiz."

The blonde walked over and grabbed the Audrey by the throat and lifted her from the ground with one hand. Audrey struggled to get her grip to loosen as she was fighting for breath.

"Riddle me this wolf boy, if Audrey who is about 130 lbs, is free falling fifty feet to the ocean water below the cliff, can you change back fast enough to save her before she hits the water by herself? Hmmm I'm curious if you can do it." Irina backed over to the cliff as Jake followed her step for step in his wolf form. "Don't disappoint me lover boy; Ready, Set, Go."

Jake's eyes widened as he watched the bloodsucker release Audrey's still struggling body.

"JAKE!"


	16. Ch 16 Skillet Anyone

**Chapter 16** – Skillet Anyone

Jake let out an ear piercing howl to alert the rest of the pack. Then it took Jake all of 3 seconds to phase back, yank his shorts on and jump off the cliff after Audrey. The ice cold water calmed his raging anger, but did nothing for his worry and fear of losing his imprint. He couldn't help but pray she would first be okay and second not be scared to death of him. He knew she was scared of him he could feel it the second he phased.

Jake immediately found her and grabbed her arm and swam to shore. He pulled her up onto the sandy beach, he immediately started doing CPR. After a couple of minutes she finally coughed up what looked like a gallon of water. Jake let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "Audrey, I'm so sorry."

Audrey took a deep breath; her lungs and throat were burning from the salt water. Her neck was hurting as well from when the lady had a hold of her throat. Audrey's eyes landed on Jake as soon as he said her name followed by an apology and a frown on his face. "What – What the hell happened Jake?" Her voice was raspy and rough. Her body was suddenly waking up and she felt as if she was freezing.

Jake watched as her teeth started chattering and her lips started trembling; five seconds later Jake scoped her up into his arms letting his 108 body temperature warm her slowly. "I'll explain everything but I've got to get you back to Emily's, you need to get out of these cold clothes and into a warm short or bath. I don't want you to catch pneumonia." He broke out into a jog carefully not wanting to jumble her.

"P-p-promise m-me, p-promise me you'll t-tell me ever-r-rything." Audrey begged as the cold was finally affecting her speech as she shivered against his chest.

Jake looked down at her and her lips were a bright blue color. "I promise."

Jake finally broke the tree line in front of Emily and Sam's as he jogged up the stairs the front door opened and Sam and the rest of the pack were looking back at him.

"Jake why did you sound a meeting howl?" Sam asked curiously as he watched Jake carry in a soaked Audrey. "And why is my niece soaking wet?" He growled lowly at the younger man.

Emily came around the corner and gasped audibly. "Oh my god Jake what happened."

Aubrey followed Emily. "Holy shit Audrey! What happened?"

Jake shook his head. "Emily, can you get a hot bath going for her? Sam get everyone sat down I'll explain in just a moment. Let me get her taken care of first." Jake followed Emily up stairs and gently sat Audrey down on the bathroom sink counter. The hot water was already filling the tub. "Audrey, baby start getting your clothes off. I'm going to go meet with the guys, get yourself warm. I promise I'll be back and tell you everything." He brushed his lips across her forehead as he gave her one last look and then took off back downstairs.

Jake sighed heavily as he walked into the kitchen. "Audrey was attacked by a vampire; Irina to be more precise."

"I thought the Volturi killed her?" Paul snapped out questioningly.

Jake nodded. "I thought so too. According to Irina, the Volturi took her and did their version of vampire 'therapy' which included turning her from a vegetarian diet to a live bait diet. Her eyes were so red it gave me chills. She basically wants to kill Audrey because we took out her blood sucking boyfriend with those stupid dreads."

Jared frowned. "So how did she get a hold of Audrey today?"

Jake swallowed hard. "I phased and jumped at her; she flipped over me like she belonged in the damn circus and then picked Audrey up by her neck like she weighted nothing. She toyed with me and then threw her off the damn cliff where we go cliff jumping. This is about the time I let out the howl before I phased back and jumped in after her. I was never so happy to see her eyes open."

Jake ran his hands through his hair as Sam began talking about doubling the patrols and make them longer so each shift overlapped. Jake started to leave the kitchen when he stopped and looked over at Seth. "Hey bro how are you and Aubrey getting along? I know it's only been a few weeks but have you guys made much progress?"

Seth nodded. "Yea absolutely; we've been on a date every night practically."

Leah scoffed from next to Embry. "Yea don't I know it; Aubrey is ALL little brother thinks about twenty-four-seven." Leah smirked up at Embry when the arm he had wrapped around her waist his hand squeezed her hip. "Shush you know I'm telling the truth."

Embry shook his head as he laughed. "You'll get no argument from me babe."

Jake sighed heavily once again as his eyes went back to Seth. "You may have to tell Aubrey sooner then you like. I'm getting ready to go up and tell Audrey everything. I had to phase in front of her before I actually got to tell her. I promised her and I'm not going to break my promise."

Seth nodded. "Fully understood. I'll tell her tonight. We've got another date; unless she cancels because of Audrey."

Jake nodded. "Okay I'm going to head up. Sam, who's going on the first patrol shift?"

Sam looked over from the separate conversation he was having with Paul and Jared. "These two volunteered, Jared's going to run home and get Kim. Once they get on patrol they will let Collin and Brady know what's going on. Embry and Leah are going across the border to the Cullen's and inform them of their 'cousins' unexpected return."

"If Embry and Leah are uncomfortable going, I'll go. I'll need to introduce Audrey to the Cullen's; it will help explain Irina better." Jake said with slight worry in his voice. The only thing he needed right then was to make sure the girl upstairs still wanted him after he told her everything.

Sam nodded. "Okay, if that what you want you can tell the Cullen's. Let me know how Audrey takes everything." He watched as Jake nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Jake swallowed hard as he felt his hands shake slightly before he raised his fist and knocked on Audrey's bedroom door softly. He watched as the door opened and Emily and Aubrey walked out, leaving the door open for him. He nodded at both of them before walking into the room. Audrey was sitting on the edge of the bed in dry jeans and one of his sweatshirts that she'd taken on one of her many trips to his dad's. He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"So you're a wolf." Audrey whispered as she looked down at him. She watched as he rolled his lips and nodded slowly. "And that is what you wanted to talk with me about at the cliffs today." She didn't need to ask it was a statement, but he nodded anyway.

Jake stood and sat next to her on the bed. "I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I kept thinking if I tell you too soon you'll reject me and I'd never get you in my life. I was hoping if I told you now and you rejected me then at least I got to spend some time with you."

"How is it even possible Jake?" Audrey had to ask. It was the only question burning in her mind.

Jake could see her hands barely sticking out of the sweatshirt sleeves because it was so big on her. He reached over and took her hand and pulled it out of the sleeve hole and placed it against his bare chest. "It's genetics. There are a few members in the tribe who got the gene. Remember the stories my dad tells at the bonfires about us being the decedents of wolves?" He watched as she nodded and realization came over her face as she finally looked up from the floor and her eyes locked with his. "Well, I'm the grandson of a chief, it would only be fitting that I got the gene. But I'm still the same person that I was a few hours ago."

Audrey sighed out a heavy breath. "What else aren't you telling me?"

Jake sighed heavily. "I imprinted on you. Basically as a wolf I have the ability to find my soul mate. The second night in the hospital when you woke up in pain; I jumped up and stood over you and our eyes met and that was it. But let me make one things very clear. I'm not forced to be with you or love you. The imprint only makes me want to be around you and be close to you so I can protect you. Anything else that happened; happened on its own and I know I was a jerk when you first got out of the hospital, but I was afraid of rejection. I'd already been through something similar and I couldn't handle going through it again."

"What was that thing that picked me up as if I weighted no more than a bag of cotton balls?" Audrey asked curiously.

Jake frowned. "A vampire and she's never getting near you again; as long as I live."

Emily sat at the table with everyone. "How do you think it's going up there?"

Sam shook his head negatively. "I'm not sure." He cocked his head to the right as he tried to use his wolf hearing to figure out what was going on. "She seems to be calm right now. But hell that can change any minute." Sam pulled Emily's chair closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head softly. "Don't worry Jake is being gentle with the whole subject."

"HE WHAT?!"

Was suddenly yelled from upstairs and within the blink of an eye Audrey was downstairs glaring at Quil. In a move that pretty much shocked the shit out of everyone in the kitchen. They all watched as Audrey grabbed a cast iron skillet from the stove top and basically threw it like a Frisbee. It was like slow motion everyone watched as it missed Jared and Paul who were ducking and it skipped once off the table and smashed into Quil's face as it broke his nose and knocked him out of his chair.

"You disgusting FREAK stay away from my baby sister!"

"Son of a bitch." Quil groaned as he stood up from the floor with blood gushing from his broken nose. "Thanks Black. For someone so tiny she sure has quite an arm on her." Quil half expected that type of reaction from Claire's sister. Of course he wasn't expecting to take a cast iron skillet in the face though.

Audrey launched herself forward and as she started to climb over Jared and Paul to get to Quil.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT KIND OF ARM I HAVE!"


	17. Ch 17 Quite Interesting

**Chapter 17** – Quite Interesting

Quil's chocolate brown eyes widened. He shouldn't have made the tiny crack. Especially since he knew she wouldn't fully understand the imprint bond he and Claire shared. He noticed she was getting closer as he jumped up and held his arms out. "Audrey honest, my imprint bond to Claire is different."

Before Audrey could even get within an inch of grabbing a hold of Quil she was lifted up and hoisted over a hard muscular shoulder.

"Why are you mad at Quilly, Audrey?" A sweet soft voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Audrey spared a look towards the doorway and saw Claire standing there with one of her brown wolves wrapped in her arms and a sad pout on her face and big tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Go back to your room Claire, Please." She looked over and saw the pained look on Quil's face. She saw Emily walk in and grab a hold of Claire's hand and lead her away. She felt herself get set on her feet and was surprised to be looking up at Jake.

She turned around and looked at everyone sitting at the table. "Someone better start talking now and explain how the imprints are different or – or I'm taking my baby sister and getting the fuck out of La Push and none of you are seeing either of us again."

Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom had shown up after the guys had their meeting before Jake explained things to Audrey. She was a nurse and she walked over with a warm wet towel for Quil who accepted the towel and started wiping the already dried blood off his face. His nose had already healed and was just bruised badly; it would be gone in an hour or so.

Quil sighed heavily. "Audrey, I swear I'm not a disgusting pervert or anything like that. I imprinted on Claire when she was two. Believe me you couldn't say or tease me about anything that these guys haven't already. The imprint bond works different for everyone. For me, I'll be whatever Claire needs in each stage of her life. Right now I only see her as a little sister, much like you do which means she thinks of me as an older brother. As she gets older the brother sister relationship switches to friendship once she reaches a mature age like sixteen or seventeen it will be up to Claire to decide what she wants from me. But I will ALWAYS be her protector. You have no idea what I went through the night you guys were both in the fire. I was terrified I'd lost her. You're the one who saved her, I owe you everything. If you want to beat the shit out of me go for it, I'll gladly let you, I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me if it meant getting you to understand the bond I've got with your sister. I know it's strange and definitely out of the ordinary, but I'm a werewolf, ordinary flew out the window when we all turned sixteen and went through the change."

Audrey's head snapped towards Jake before she reached out and smacked him in the back of the head. Jake jumped slightly as he looked at her. "What?"

Audrey glared at him. "Don't what me. Why didn't you explain imprinting like that to me when you told me about Quil and Claire?"

Jake rubbed the back of his head. "I started to before you ran out of the room like a crazy woman."

"Hey Jake don't lead a conversation with 'Hey Audrey, Quil Imprinted on your baby sister' you moron. Explain imprinting fully THEN tell me the pairings." Audrey shook her head as she walked over and threw her arms around Quil's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Quil. You're best friend is a damn fool."

Quil jumped slightly when Audrey launched herself at him, he was worried she really was going to take him up on his offer to beat the shit out of him. "Yea I know he is." Quil chuckled as he hugged her back. "No worries. And just for the record you do have a hell of a throwing arm on you. Who taught you how to throw?"

Audrey stepped back as she laughed. "My step dad Henry, when I went out for the girls softball team my freshman year the coach said I had potential to be a good pitcher and I begged Henry to help me and he did. We won a lot of games for the next three years I was on the team and had a lot of fun." Audrey shook her head. "I really am sorry Quil. Jake didn't explain imprinting quite the way you did. You've got my full permission to whip that bonehead's ass." She threw a thumb over her shoulder towards Jake.

Jake scoffed from his position leaning against the wall with one foot against it and his arms crossed over his chest. "He wishes. I'm bigger in wolf form."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "So cocky." She felt a pair of warm hands settle on her hips and pull her back against his body.

"Just the way you like me." His husky voice whispered in her ear as his lips softly kissed the shell of her ear. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips when she shivered against him.

"Hey when and where did Seth and Aubrey disappear?" Audrey asked as she suddenly noticed they were missing.

Embry and Leah laughed. "They had a date and disappeared just before your 'Quil imprinted on my sister' freak out." Leah said through laughter. She nudged Audrey's side. "Not that we blame you. Jake's new to this whole explaining imprinting thing."

Embry chuckled. "Yea, none of us were really that good in explaining it, well except for me and Leah. It's kind of easier when you imprint on someone in the pack and you imprint on the only girl in the pack as well." Embry leaned down and pecked Leah on the lips. "Just don't give him too hard of a time."

"Do you want to go talk some more upstairs?" Jake asked Audrey when she turned her head and looked up at him. She smiled and nodded. "Okay let's go." Jake took her hand and led her back up stairs.

"So you're a wolf?"

Seth was standing on the beach looking at Aubrey. He's just spilled his guts and was hoping she didn't break his heart. "Yea I guess so. I don't really know how else to explain everything to you other than just telling you the truth all at once."

Aubrey nodded. "Yea that was – that was a lot of truth in a few seconds." Aubrey swallowed as her eyes went to Seth's. She couldn't remember liking anyone as much as she liked Seth. Not even her ex that she left back on the Makah Rez; who she'd found out he'd repeatly slept around with other girls from their school. "And I'm your…imprint – Sorry, soul mate, right?"

Seth nodded. "I know this is all probably too much for you and if you never want to see me again I will fully understand, but I really hope you just tell me you need a couple of days to think things over. I will do whatever you need me to do; I will be whatever you want me to be for you. I'm just attached to you and I know that's probably the wrong thing to say to someone who I've barely known for a couple of weeks. But I can't let you walk away from me today without knowing how I really feel about you." Seth sighed heavily as he combed his fingers through his hair. "The imprint it – it doesn't force either of us to love each other. It just makes us want to be around each other ALL the time. Emily said it's a push in the right direction. Basically if I wasn't a wolf we still would've ended up together in this life time because we were meant to be together. It just would've taken longer; the imprint bond sort of fast forwarded things. And I know I'm probably explaining it all crazy and you want to run away screaming, but please don't. I don't know what I'd do if you ran away from me."

Aubrey wouldn't help as tears filled her eyes to the brim and slowly pushed over the sides and slid down her cheeks. "Seth…These last few weeks with you has been amazing. And if some kind of crazy Quileute magic is what brought us together then who am I to try and stop it?" Aubrey stepped closer to Seth as she looked up at him. His 6'9" height was crazy and was staggeringly large against her 5'7" frame. Her hands reached up to cup his face and Seth leaned down so she could reach him. "Seth I like you. I like you more then I'm willing to admit because I honestly didn't think finding this kind of happiness at eighteen was possible. You've been a wolf for fifteen years just waiting for the right person to come along and imprint on. How did you wait for so long?"

Seth smiled softly as his hands slid down her body and he lifted her gently as her leg wrapped around his waist so she could be eye level with him. "Easy, I always knew there was someone perfect for me out there. I just had to wait for you to walk into my life. Now that you're here I honestly don't want you to go anywhere else."

Aubrey shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm not going anywhere, where you don't want me." Her eyes locked with Seth rich chocolate eyes. She ran her fingers through his shaggy black hair and leaned over kissing his lips a few times. "Seth, I love you. I've never love a guy enough to tell them that. Please don't make me regret telling you that."

Seth's smile was almost a mile wide. "I love you too Aubrey. Just for the record I've never told a girl other than my mom and sister that. And as long as I live you'll NEVER regret telling me that; just like I'll never regret telling you that either." Seth suddenly swung Aubrey in circles and listened as her squeals and giggles echoed and bounced against the cliffs near the beach. Something he could get used to hearing for the rest of his life.

Blood red eyes locked with another set of blood red eyes. Irina soon found her back slammed against a nearby rough tree. "Awww what's wrong baby." Her voice asked in a patronizing voice as lips skimmed against her neck and throat before colliding with hers in a rough yet passionate kiss.

"I thought I told you to just deliver the message. I told you not to touch the girl under any circumstances. You're lucky that mutt was able to revive your sloppy work." His deep rough voice rasped in her ear.

Irina could feel her body come to life as she suddenly found herself naked with her lover buried to the hilt in her body as his body slammed her into the tree repeatedly. Her fingers pulled and yanked on his hair as he bit and sucked on her skin. His face buried between her naked breasts as his thrusts grew to an animalistic level.

The second they body reached their sexual peak her dropped her body to the forest floor as he stepped away zipping up his pants. "Next time do as your told and well get along much better."

"Anything you say baby." She said breathlessly.

This partnership was quite interesting.


	18. Ch 18 Night Of Escapades

**Chapter 18** – Night Of Escapades

The meeting with the Cullen's and Bella went better than Jake could've hoped for. Audrey understood Jake's friendship with Bella and why he had been in love with her. She was quite beautiful though she knew once Bella had been changed into a vampire that her beauty increased and drew people into her.

Irina had gotten close a few times over the last several weeks, but not close enough for the pack to get a hold of her. When they caught the scent of a second vampire they were suddenly aware she hadn't been working alone. They'd seen a large vampire who'd been running through their territory with Irina but they couldn't put a face with the name. Even the Cullen's were stumped, they knew pretty much all the nomad vampires and this was even one they didn't know. The pack had doubled and tripled up on patrols but none of them had been able to catch the duo together.

Jake looked down at Audrey as she was nestled into his side. They'd had lunch over at his dad's; they'd walked the two mile through the forest back to Jake's place and were taking up relaxation on the couch. This had been the first time Audrey had been to his house. Jake looked down at Audrey and caught her blue eyes as she looked up at him. "Want the twenty-five cent tour?"

Audrey laughed as she nodded, before she pushed up and caught his lips in a quick kiss. They both stood from the couch and he took her hand in his and walked her through the entire house. How they ended up in the bathroom was beyond either of them. "So Emily said you're supposed to be alpha but you weren't ready and that's why Sam is."

Jake nodded. "I was sixteen when I first phased. I barely wanted to be in the pack so leading it was out of the question. I took Sam's orders, up until Bella got pregnant with Renesmee. I couldn't condone Sam's orders to want to kill her before the baby was born. He was afraid that it would destroy the whole town and no one in the Cullen's or the pack knew what it would be like when it was born. I left the pack, Seth and Leah came with; once we all had it out and Brady had imprinted on Renesmee, it was the end of the fighting. The pack still can't really stand the Cullen's, but Carlisle is always there when one of the guys gets hurt. Were not all best friends but maybe like business acquaintances?"

While Jake was explaining why he'd given Sam the authority to be alpha; Audrey felt his hand grip her waist and then his arm slid around her waist bringing her closer to him. By the time he finished explaining his forehead was resting against hers. His eyes were closed tight as if he was scared to open them like she would disappear into thin air because the Vampire had gotten too close.

Audrey's bewildered eyes blinked a few thousand times as she felt Jake calm himself down; their bodies were pressed so close together, she could feel his chest expand and diminish as he was slowing his breathing, his warm breath washed across her face softly. Audrey watched as Jake's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Before she could even say anything to him, his lips captured hers in a furious kiss. It didn't feel forced, to her it felt toe curling and passionate. She'd been kissed by Jake a thousand times at least before but it was never to this magnitude. She felt his heart speed up against the palm of her hand and then her heart start speeding up as it caught up and matched his. She felt his tongue gently swipe her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. They both groaned at the contact when their tongues first touched together.

Jake's strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her with ease as he sat her on the sink counter. Standing between her thighs he continued to kiss her with a fevered pitch. His big hands were so tender in the way he was touching her almost as if he were scared to hurt her.

Jake felt Audrey wrap her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. His fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt before his soft fingertip slid up under the cotton material as her shirt rod up as Jake gently pulled it from her body, his lips going back to hers automatically. Jake leaned down and carefully lifted Audrey from the sink counter, as he made his way down the hallway and to his bedroom.

Audrey's world tilted as his bed came in contact with his soft comforter and Jake's weight was accepted onto her. Their lips never stopped moving. As soon as her mouth opened against his lips, his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. He smirked when he felt her hands slid around his neck and up into his hair again. He definitely enjoyed her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. His warm hands slid down her body as his fingertips lightly inspected her body.

Jake's reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as her eyes remained closed and Jake leaned his forehead against her own. His warm breath washed over her face as he fought to control himself. "Fuck you're killing me Audrey." Jake relaxed into her body more, being careful not to crush her, her fingertips danced along his overly heated skin as they slid down his shoulders and sides, one of her hands slid beneath offending jean material, she wasn't shocked that all he had on was those shorts. Knowing it was useless for him or the others to wear underwear when they phased it would just get destroyed.

Jake nearly lost it when her small hand gently groped his right butt cheek under his jeans and not over them. Audrey couldn't help but giggle because she felt him shiver against her. Apparently she had surprised him. Audrey soft voice whispered in his ear, "Lift up a little." Jake carefully pushed up with his elbows and held himself up with his right hand pushed into the mattress.

Audrey's small hands explored the expanse of his bare chest and slightly ran slower over his clenched ab muscles. He felt her hands at the waistline of his jean shorts. She tugged at the material until the button came undone and slowly slid the zipper down with her thumb and index finger.

Jake felt his mouth go dry and he nearly held his breath as he felt his imprint take his erection into her small hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he groaned at the contact. His breathing was labored as he felt his imprint stroke him gently. Audrey kissed along his strong jaw line as he lowered his head so she could reach him. Jake couldn't even make a sound as she stroked him again.

"Don't you think we have a bit too many clothes on?" He nodded as he un-hooked her bra from the back with his left hand as his right still held him above her, his hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed; like her waist, hips, outer thighs. Just the feel of his hands on her was comforting. Jake gently pulled at her jeans and kissed down her lower abdomen; he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Jake rolled her over onto her stomach and was kissing the small of her back; he was running kisses up and down her vertebrae. He came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder. Audrey was kissing along his forearm and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm and his hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were; his hands had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Jake turned her back over onto her back, and Audrey reached up and pulled him down. Jake started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach. Audrey was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest. She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them; they perked up and Jake groaned from the back of his throat. Audrey placed feather light kisses down his sternum and traced his 6-pak with her tongue and lips.

Jake's erection was strained against the material of his jeans and he pulled his jeans off and the laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor. Jake slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Jake looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further. Audrey just nodded her approval and Jake slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her core. Audrey couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan. They both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second. Once Jake was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him.

Jake started slowly moving in and out of her and Audrey was holding on. She was kissing Jake's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster; it was his undoing, he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could, he pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body. Audrey was almost on the brink of insanity. All Audrey could do was moan because he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could, her whole body was about to explode. Audrey clamped her eyes shut tight…and Jake leaned down, "Open your eyes beautiful – look at me..." He demanded in a husky voice.

Audrey opened her eyes on his command. They kept their eyes locked on each other and finally Audrey started falling over the edge. Her orgasm raked through her body and as soon as Jake felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam; Jake growled out his release. Jake thrusted one last time and cam with a loud growl. Audrey felt him slam so deep inside of her; feeling him explode so deep into her only made her cum again. Jake rode her hard through both of her orgasms. Jake collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her; they just laid there staring at each other in silence.

Jake didn't leave her body, she kissed his lips and he instantly felt himself growing hard again while he was still inside of her. Jake rolled onto his back pulling Audrey on top of him as he gently guided her hips up and down his already recovered erection.

Jake watched the emotions as they crossed Audrey's face, but she never protested as she laced her fingers with his and continued the sexual escapade the two of them seemed to be riding that night.


	19. Ch 19 Déjà Vu

**Chapter 19** - Déjà Vu

It had been a few weeks since Irina and the other vampire stranger had been smelt on the reservation. The guys knew the duo was just biding their time before they would strike full force and catch the Cullen's and the pack off guard.

Jake stood on his porch with Audrey wrapped up in his arms. Jake had her in the most incredible lip lock that she'd ever experienced. A soft whine broke the two apart as they looked over and saw the huge silver wolf standing at the bottom of the porch steps. Jake chuckled. "Okay Paul, I was just saying goodbye if you don't mind. She is after all my imprint."

Audrey smacked his bare chest. "Don't be so mean, he's doing you a favor by taking me home; which I might add you could be doing yourself had you not let us sleep in so late that you now have to patrol rather than take me home."

Jake chuckled. "You're not going to let me off; I'm sorry I can't help it, I was making love to my girlfriend all night and we were both so tired I forgot to set the alarm."

Audrey smiled softly as she rubbed her nose against his. "Okay you're forgiven just this once." Audrey heard Paul let out a grumble and she looked over at him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me buddy, you forget I've seen you with your imprint. You guys couldn't keep your hands to yourself if BOTH your lives depended on it."

Paul let out a couple of coughs which indicated he was laughing.

Jake kissed her lips one last time. "I'll come by after patrol."

Audrey shook her head. "No you should get some sleep Jake. I'll see you tomorrow or ill come by tonight once you've had time to unwind and relax. You know shower a little; you do smell a bit ripe after patrol."

Jake growled against her neck before he kissed the bare skin. "You'll pay for that later." Jake's eyes went to his pack brother. "Alright Paul you're on protection detail, straight home please and thank you." Paul grumbled at him as Audrey laughed and walked down the steps.

Audrey walked next to Paul with her hand buried in the fur around his neck. It was soft, not as soft as Jake's and she wasn't sure why there would be a difference. Audrey talked to Paul a few times and could tell by his reactions he was enjoying the conversation. "I'm not trying to talk your ears off or anything. I'm just not sure if we have to walk in silence and I don't do silence very well as you can already tell. He coughed out a couple of chuckles. Audrey watched as Paul bounced off behind a huge bush and came back out buttoning his cut offs up.

Paul chuckled. "You're not talking too much but I'm not talking enough because you can't exactly understand wolf. Jake was laughing at you in my head and told me to go ahead and phase back so you wouldn't feel so anxious about me walking you home in wolf form."

Audrey laughed. "Yea that was slightly awkward. But I'm getting more used to you guys when you're in wolf form. I know it's only been a few months since he told me. I mean I'm used to all of you as a whole unit, because you guys are extremely united patrolling or sitting in Aunt Emily's kitchen. It's still slightly foreign to me, but I understand."

Paul shook his head. "I thought for a long time that Jake wasn't going to tell you. He had a few moments when here was such a prick. And then suddenly he started opening his thoughts to the rest of us and we started to see it just below the surface. It wasn't just plain old rejection that scared him."

Audrey smiled softly. "It was the fact that he'd let himself fall in love with Bella and she'd broken his heart by choosing Edward all those years ago that he wasn't just willing to hand his heart over to me. He expected me to work for something that I didn't even know I had to work for."

Paul nodded. "Exactly, which is why I was on your side and then on his side as well. He didn't realize what he had until it was almost too late. If you could've seen inside his head that first day he found out you went to help his dad. He couldn't have been more bewildered and yet fascinated at the same time; plus you gave him a sandwich for lunch. No one has EVER done anything like that for his dad. His dad is really the only family he has left; after Rachel and Rebecca left they hardly EVER come back anymore. They use to come back for Christmas and a few random holidays and birthdays, but not anymore. Billy has to practically BEG them to come back for Christmas. I think once you guys get married, he'll stop begging them, hell he'll probably even stop asking them all together."

"Married?" Audrey's eyes widened. "What do you mean when we get married? We haven't even been dating that long and we haven't even talked about getting married or kids or anything serious like that."

Paul laughed a loud boisterous laugh. "Audrey babe, if you can't tell Jake is head over heels in love with you and you being his imprint pretty much seals the fact that you will be getting married. No it might not be tomorrow or even next month, but eventually he will ask you. The question is – will you be prepared to say yes?"

Would she be able to say yes to him when the time came? The more she thought about it the more she knew she would. She loved Jake like no one in her entire life. Yea she would be more than ready to say yes when he asked her to marry him.

"She will NEVER marry a disgusting mutt." A deeply rough voice said.

Paul spun around with a sneer and growl as he reached for Audrey but was too late as she wound up with her back against a LARGE man's chest; his ice cold hand wrapped around her throat. "What are you doing on our territory leech?" He spat out in a question as his body began to shake violently.

"I came for her. I could tell they've been mating; I don't need her to get pregnant with one of your harry mutts and then condemn her to a life of angry wolves and babes. I will take her with me and change her and she will meet a proper vampire husband to spend the rest of her life with."

Audrey recognized that voice as she struggled against the strangers iron grip. He wasn't hurting her just holding her firmly so she couldn't slip away. "W-w-who are you?"

The stranger loosened his grip as he spun her around so she could be face to face with her. She let out an audible gasp she'd not seen this man in quite a long time. A frown marred her face and she was suddenly aware that the blue eyes he once had that matched hers were now crimson red. "What have you done to yourself Luke?" Audrey asked in something above a whisper.

Paul growled lowly. "You know this guys Audrey? Who the hell is he?"

Luke chuckled loudly. "I've asked you repeatedly to call me dad. And I didn't do anything to myself. I was shown the error of my ways and decided to start taking control of my life. I tried so many times to get you to come and see me and you stopped returning my calls, started returning the letters I sent and cut off all contact from me. Me! Without me you wouldn't even exist." Luke backed his daughter into a tree. "You threw me away like a pair of new shoes with a small scuff mark on them."

Audrey scowled up at her father. "I didn't throw you away. You went bonkers and mom left you before you could become a danger to her or me and then showed up out of the blue one day as if nothing had ever happened and you tried to FORCE me to be part of your life again. I didn't know you; I didn't even remember you. Why would I want to spend time with a stranger? I hadn't seen or heard from you for fourteen years and suddenly there you were; I was barely fifteen and had zero memory of you. I was completely disgusted by you since you seemed to think I was just going to welcome you back in my life with open arms."

Audrey was pissed and scared all at the same time. She knew her 'dad's' crimson red eyes meant only one thing that he was now a vampire. She didn't know what he wanted or why he was there, but she feared the worst.

Luke's lips curled in anger as he looked down at his rebellious daughter. "You should've just spent a few moments with me. It was all I really wanted. I wanted you to know what happened. I realized I went crazy, but I wanted you to understand it wasn't your fault. I loved you, you were my daughter. I was there the night you were born. I got to hold you first and I named you after my grandmother. The first year was bearable, but I started thinking I was going to be a terrible father and started lashing out at your mother and I couldn't control my anger and fits of rage. Then suddenly your mother packed you two up and took off back to the Makah Rez where I'd originally met her and I was completely alone. I didn't realize until a few years later I had the werewolf gene, but the Cullen's had moved and I never phased. I left to Port Angeles for a long time trying to get my life back on track so when you refused me and told me Henry was your father."

Luke looked over not having realized Paul had given the warning howl and he and his daughter were now surrounded by half the pack. His eyes went back to his daughter. "Something in me changed. My anger came back but it was a different anger than before. It was an anger that suddenly made me want to hurt you and everyone you knew. Which is when I met Irina, she changed me and now I'm stronger than she is. I'm the one who set the fire at the house."

"You almost killed Claire!" Audrey snapped through clenched teeth. "You killed mom and dad."

"Pity I know." Luke said flippantly. "I was meaning to kill your mother and you. Henry was just a bonus; if I would've killed Claire that would've been a bigger bonus. She should've never been born."

A feral growl came from in the pack and Audrey's eyes landed on the chocolate brown wolf; Quil. For Luke to say Claire should've never been born was like telling Quil he didn't deserve a soul mate. Quil started to take a step forward when Jake and Sam snapped at his neck to get him to calm down and get back in the circle.

Audrey shook her head as treacherous tears began to slide down her tan cheeks. "How could you say that about a six year old little girl who never even asked to be born let alone ask you to be an enemy to her? You should be lucky you're still intact that rather large wolf over there is her imprinter. He lives his entire life for her and don't think for a second he wouldn't die to protect her."

"So which one of these filthy mutts imprinted on you?" He asked with disdain in his voice. "I know you've been with him; I can smell his scent all over you. Once you mate you're marked for life. But unfortunately you're not going to be here for much longer. I am going to change you. You will be a vampire or you will be nothing at all." He informed her almost like an ultimatum.

"That's not a choice it's a death sentence." Audrey wept as she looked over at Jake. "I will not be a vampire. If you turn me I will beg my pack to kill me. Because life without my imprinter isn't a life; it isn't anything at all."

"THIS IS NOT YOUR PACK." Luke yelled his temper finally getting the better of him. "You are not a wolf and I refuse to let you waste your time on a filthy beast and forbid you to carry any of his children in your body. I'll see them all ripped from your womb and hanging from these trees before I will allow you to bring even one of them into the world."

Jake's whimpers carried around the pack at the thought of a pregnant imprint being harmed in such a foul way. It hurt all of them to think of that kind of pain.

Suddenly her eyes locked with Jake's once again as the trader tears fell from her blue eyes. "I love him and I want to marry him and have as many children with him as he wants or demands of my body." Audrey scoffed. "You had better kill me now because I'd rather be dead then to have him look at me as a soulless monster for eternity."

"That can be arranged…" Luke's head snapped around as the rest of the pack came running up and he watched as a dark brown wolf stepped forward and spit something on the ground. It spun around and suddenly looking up at him was Irina with a look of sheer terror on her face that he imagined showed up abruptly before her head was ripped from her body. Luke looked completely appalled as his bottom lip trembled with anger and sadness. His love; his bride had been viciously killed.

Audrey smiled a watery smile at Jared and hoped he was getting her happy thoughts about him killing Irina. "Are things suddenly not turning out according to your plan father?" She watched as his blood red eyes snapped back to her. "You know if you were smart you'd take note of how VERY surrounded you are right now and you'd leave while you've still got your own head attached. Because if you hurt me or bite me or kill me; the next thing you're going to see is the inside of one of those wolves mouths. Their razor sharp teeth will bite into your marble like skin and snap your head clean off your neck. Then you're arms and legs and then you'll be set on fire. You know, much like you did to mom and Henry, or should I say my REAL father. The only man who ever treated me like I was his daughter. Showing up after a fourteen year absence doesn't make you a father it just makes you my sperm donor. It also makes you a heartless murderer."

Luke leered at the entire pack. "You want her? Come and get her." He tore off through the woods as fast as he could; hopping between the trees like a monkey almost. He finally stopped and was standing on a rock. He looked down and saw the piles of rocks below. His daughter had survived a fifty foot fall last time. Now he was curious if she could make it down a hundred feet and live to talk about it. He looked around and watched as the whole pack came creeping up growling and snapping their jaws towards him. Snarls and death glares were all projected at him.

Audrey looked down. The distance was definitely further to the water than last time and the wind was going to be a major factor, if he let go of her the gusty wind was sure to slam her body into the side of the cliff all the way down and if that didn't kill her the violently crashing waves would crush her against the rocks below. Audrey looked up and locked eyes with her father. "Do with me what you will; either way...you're dead."

And then she felt it; his hand loosened around her throat finally releasing her.

Something else she felt; déjà vu.


	20. Ch 20 Holding A Heart

**This story was inspired by: Holding A Heart by Girl Named Toby - Hope you enjoyed it!**

**No worries next story is started and chapter 1 should be up soon.**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** – Holding A Heart

Luke hissed and screamed as the chocolate brown wolf leaped over everyone in the pack. His last thought was Audrey had been right; when she said the last thing he would see was the inside of one of the wolf's mouths.

Déjà vu struck Jake again three seconds before he phased, yanked his shorts on and jumped off the cliff yet again. He was thankful to all the Quileute God's that let him catch up with Audrey's plummeting body and wrapped her up in his arms, before he turned around in mid-air so he would take the brunt of the impact. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would've most definitely killed her. He warned her to take a big breath of air before they crashed into the icy waters.

It felt as if it took forever to break through the top to get oxygen in his lungs. Jake looked down at Audrey in his arms, her eyes were closed and lips were blue and knew the lack of oxygen under water plus the temperature would've made her suck in a breath after they were in the water. Jake moved as fast as he could to get her body back to the beach and began CPR immediately. He could hear his brothers howling in victory that they'd accomplished killing the vampire that was Audrey's biological father.

The second she started coughing up the salt water, Jake helped her sit up and rubbed her back soothingly. Audrey's lips trembling with fear and her near state of hypothermia. "It s-s-seems w-we always f-f-find ourselves h-here." She couldn't help the stuttering. She felt like a Popsicle; like she was frozen from top to bottom. She could feel Jake rubbing her arms trying to produce friction to help warm her up slightly.

Jake chuckled softly as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "That we do beautiful; that we do. C'mon let's get you home. Irina and your father are both finished. They won't be bothering you ever again."

Audrey smiled widely as Jake gently lifted her up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Hey Audi nice to see you joined the party again." Jared's voice came from behind Audrey and Jake.

Audrey looked over and smiled. "Y-y-you kn-kn-know me. I-I'm alw-ways d-down f-f-for a p-p-party w-with you g-g-guys. W-w-who got-t h-him?"

Quil smiled a nice smile. "He really shouldn't have talked shit about my Claire bear. I got his head and Paul brought up the rear."

Audrey couldn't help it as she leaned forward partially out of Jake's arms and hugged Quil as tightly as she could before she moved onto Paul. "T-t-thank y-you g-g-guys."

Paul frowned at her body temperature. "Jesus Jake we need to get her back to the house."

Jake nodded. "Leah can you phase and run ahead and tell Emily to start a bath for Audrey."

Leah nodded as she and Embry phased and took off for Emily and Sam's.

With Aubrey being the ONLY thing on his mind at the time; Seth looked at Sam and frowned. "Can I go with them too Sam?" Knowing Audrey and Audrey were best friends; Aubrey would need him to calm her down until they got back with her.

Sam nodded. "Go on." He offered to let everyone else go to their imprints as well, but like the united pack that they always seemed to be; they all declined. They all wanted to make sure Jake and Audrey made it back to the house safely.

The guys teased Audrey as they all walked back to Sam and Emily's; she gave back as good as she got. She was able to tease Paul about finally imprinting. Apparently he was just casually walking along the beach and ran into a girl from high school and the next thing he knew BAM; imprinted! Audrey teased him even more as she watched just the faintest of pink blush streak Paul's dark tanned cheeks. This then caused the remaining wolf escorts to tease him just as bad.

Jared said he would've joined Seth but knew Kim would be there when he got there. Even though he craved to phase and run to her, he knew his wife would be there waiting for him like always and like always he would definitely take her home and do whatever she wanted. Anytime they had a big hunt and vampires were dismembered, he knew she would worry like there was NO tomorrow so they started a tradition of where once he got home he'd do anything she wanted; whether it was make love, soak in the tub together, cuddle on the couch. He didn't care whatever she wanted he fulfilled immediately as they walked through their front door.

Sam admitted he was pretty much the same way. A few weeks prior Emily had found out she was pregnant. Actually Emily and Kim both found out they were pregnant. Emily was around four months and Kim was around two months. The entire pack was excited about the next generation coming into the world; completely disappointed they had to wait so long to see them, but excited none the less.

Jake felt Audrey snuggle further into his arms as he continued to walk. He noticed his pack brothers were surrounding the couple but were keeping their distance so they could talk privately between the two of them. "You know what I think Audrey?" He looked down as her blue eyes fluttered up and locked with his. "I think you should move in with me. We can take this relationship as slow or as fast as you want. But I want you with me all the time. I want you to be there in the mornings and at night. I want you there always; I want it to be our home."

Audrey opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really sure what to say or even think about him asking her that.

Jake smiled. "Don't worry you don't have to decide tonight. You already know I'm not going anywhere and our future isn't getting decided on this one answer. I just want you to honestly think about it. I love you Audrey. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. I hope you can put up with my stubborn attitude and my jack ass moods, because we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. There will be days when I will be the biggest ass and you're going to want to beat the shit out of me with a baseball bat; hell I may provide you with one and let you take a couple of swings at me because I know I WILL deserve it."

Audrey was pleasantly surprised when Jake walked up the porch steps and into the house. He even walked her upstairs and set her on her feet in the bathroom; he started to leave when she grabbed his hand and he stopped abruptly. "S-s-stay."

Jake nodded as he closed and locked the bathroom door to give them more privacy, even though he knew it wouldn't be very private with a house full of hearing enhanced guys. But he wasn't about to deny his imprints request. Jake could see how much she was shaking from being so cold and stepped up to help her. "Here, let me help, you'll get in the water faster." He began to carefully undress her; knowing when people are coming from frigged water temperatures to warming up their limbs hurt and any sort of jostling would make her hurt worse. Once he got her clothing off he helped her step into the tub. He knelt down by the tub and heard her exhale a shaky breath. "How are you feeling baby?"

Audrey nodded. "The water feels really good." She was finally able to steady her speech and she groaned softly as Jake started going over her body with a wash cloth

"I mean since you know about your dad…" Jake was treading lightly in case she wasn't ready to talk about how her imprinters pack just shredded her real father.

Audrey shook her head. "He wasn't much of a father Jake. I called Henry dad and he was tickled pink about it. He enjoyed being my step-dad and vise versa. Henry was more of a father to me than Luke could ever think about it. I never called Luke dad and I never thought it was wrong; it might make me a terrible person but he really was a stranger to me. Even if I did see him in old pictures it wasn't the same."

Jake frowned. "You are not a terrible person Audrey, you're far from it. No one knows what you went through but you. If Luke wasn't in your life then he most definitely wasn't your dad; he wasn't even close and if it was so easy for him up on the cliff to just let you go and do away with your life then he wasn't much of a dad even at the end of things."

About an hour later and Jake refreshing the hot water three times; he finally helped Audrey out of the water as he patted her dry. Emily had brought some clothes for her and Jake even helped her dress, making sure to kiss every exposed piece of skin before covering it with warm clothing. They both walked into Audrey's room as she walked over and lay across the bed. She looked over at Jake before she sighed in contentment. "When should I start packing my things?"

Jake smirked as he walked over and lay in bed with Audrey. "Really; you're really sure you want to live with me?"

"Well it's either you or Paul and since he'd got an imprint now I guess it could be you; hey maybe I could move in with Collin." She couldn't help taking jabs at him.

He enjoyed her squeals when he growled against her neck as he pinned her body beneath his, but making sure not to smash her under his weight. "I will make you pay for that. Not in this house but as soon as I get you back to our house be prepared for my wrath."

Audrey giggled. "Wrath – smath…" She taunted with a smirk. "You have about as much wrath as a puppy." She couldn't help the squeal again as he growled against her neck once more.

Jake smiled as he rolled so he was lying next to her. "I have a better idea. Marry me Audrey."

"What?" She questioned as her eyes grew wide.

Jake chuckled. "I learned something today. You've been holding a heart since the day you arrived here and it took me a while to figure out that it was my heart that you were holding. It's going to be my heart in your hands forever. Marry me because I don't want to waste another second without being tied to you in every way conceivable." Jake just knew the answer would be yes as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He'd been carrying it around with him for a few weeks; waiting for the perfect moment and it was now.

"And here this whole time I thought it was you holding my heart." Audrey smiled softly. "Jake you healed me even when I thought it wasn't possible."

"Don't leave me hanging Audrey." Jake rolled his lips as he watched her look at the ring already on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"I'll hold your heart as long as you want me too Jake."

The End.


End file.
